Vacationing Hero Families Unite
by mon-ra
Summary: After being abducted in Ultimate Rocking Rivals Unite, the heroes from around the world are taking some vacation time. Little do they know that the Villains have discovered something that could end up being a game changer! Story idea inspired by the 11th letter and Naval Fitzgerald. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cartoon characters used in this story!
1. Prologue

_In a time before recorded history, Cronus the god of time sat upon the throne of Othrys. His rule was absolute with none daring to oppose him. Then one day he had a vision that the humans he ruled over would obtain incredible powers! Powers that could rival those of the gods, and these beings would be known as Super Heroes! Cronus fearful for his rule decided to take precautions. Using his powers over time and space he began studying these so called super heroes. Cataloguing their abilities, source of power, and most importantly their weaknesses! After his tome was completed, he placed powerful protective enchantments on the book, making it not only indestructible but also so that only the worthy (namely himself) can read it._

_Feeling confident that he had secured his rule for all time, he encountered another vision of the future. This time it showed another group of super powered humans, ones whose powers could match those of the super heroes, the Super Villains! So once again Cronus began recording their powers. However before he could finish this second book, his son Zeus staged a rebellion against him; and during the battle the pages of the uncompleted work became scattered across the winds. Since Conus didn't place any protective spells on the pages they could be read by anyone, and soon men with greed and ambitions in their heart would stumble on these pages. Using the inscriptions to give themselves super powers for their own twisted desires!_

_Luckily those pages weren't the only thing to fall from Othrys during the uprising. The Heroes' Tome also appeared on earth as well, and whether by accident or fate or by other forces, it always found its way to the hands of the worthy. Granting powers to those who would rise up to the challenges of battling evil. This will mark the end of the age of monsters and gods, and give rise to the era of heroes and villains!_

* * *

Deep in space, a crew of mining robots were digging a green asteroid collecting samples of the strange ore. Then one of the robots reported to have found something weird. "Well what is it!" this angry voice with a thick accent yelled from the communicator. The robot beeped his response, pointing a camera to a humanoid figure buried in the asteroid.

"So you found him eh," the voice sounding pleased. "Bring him on board, and be very careful. I don't want him damaged." the voice warned. The robots dug the man out of the asteroid and transported him into the ship. There they dropped him off, and I mean literally dropping him, in the medical room. "Careful you fools!" this voice scolded as he activated the medical scanners. "Ah he is alive. Now the fun begins." the voice laughed as he activated these sinister looking devices that shot huge volts of electricity at man they just salvaged. Soon the asteroid incasing the man began breaking apart and his hands started moving. As soon as his body was freed of the asteroid, the machinery stopped zapping him and the robots placed an electronic collar around his neck.

"Where, where am I?" the man spoke.

"You are on my ship Vlad Plasmius," the voice informed him.

"You know me? Who are you?" Vlad asked, getting suspicious to what's happening.

"Of course I know you, you fool! I am the one who saved you, and therefore I am you new master! Dr. Hämsterviel!" this small furry creature exclaimed coming out of the shadows in his command chair.

"You're kidding right," Vlad said feeling flabbergasted. "No seriously, who was I just talking to?"

"It's me you simpleton!" Hämsterviel scolded.

"Either way, while I do appreciate you saving me from the disasteroid, I have no intentions of working for you or anyone." Vlad mused.

"We'll see about that," Hämsterviel said as he pressed button on his remote deactivating the collar around Vlad's neck. Vlad screamed in pain as his body slowly started to crystalize. "As you are aware, that disasteroid as you call it is comprised of ecto-ranium. A rather toxic substance to ghost type beings like yourself. Your overexposure to it is causing your body to slowly and painfully fossilize and only my technology can save you!" Hämsterviel explained. Vlad stared at his hand and saw that what the rodent was saying is true. His hand was almost completely turned into ecto-ranium. "So are you going to serve me or do you just want to live the rest of your miserable life as a statue?"

"Well I'm always looking for more career opportunities, and working for a space gerbil sounds great!" Vlad replied.

"I AM A HAMSTER!" Hämsterviel ranted.

"My mistake boss," Vlad apologized.

"See that you don't forget it!" Hämsterviel warned as he reactivated the collar which sent out an electrical surge forcing the crystalized parts to break off his body restoring him back to normal.

"So what's the job boss?" Vlad asked brushing off the remaining crystals from his body.

"On a certain island you call Hawaii, there are several evil experiments there." Hämsterviel showed him a video of all the experiments. "I want you to capture them and bring them to me so I can make them my evil army! I'm certain that should be a snap for someone with your ghost powers!"

"Why not just make more of these experiments?" Vlad suggested. "That just seems easier than trying to round up all of these creatures."

"Unfortunately only that fool Jumba can make experiments!" Hämsterviel screamed.

"Jumba, who's that?" Vlad asked.

Hämsterviel pointed to a picture of Jumba with this one eyed alien, one of the experiments, and what Vlad assumes is a mother and daughter. "My old partner, the one who betrayed me and stole all my experiments!"

At this point Vlad started to ignore Hämsterviel rambling and studied the files on the experiments and on Jumba. That's when he noticed something of great interest to him. "You know boss, I believe that we can produce our own vastly superior monsters." Vlad proposed.

"Been there done that," Hämsterviel scoffed. "The new ones were a sad disappointment."

"You mean the ones made by Jumba, your old partner that betrayed you? Did it not occur to you that he deliberately made it defective?" Vlad pointed out. "Me on the other hand, not to brag, but I'm quite the scientist myself. With the right resources, I can produce the greatest monsters the universe has ever seen! And not so cute." Vlad gagged. Yes the small and furry type were definitely not his style. That would be the first thing he'd have to change.

"Oh and what will you be needing?" Hämsterviel asked curiously.

"Well it just so happens that I have a secret lab in Hawaii that we can use. All I need is Jumba's research, and with my ghost powers, stealing that will be a snap!" Vlad boasted.

"Excellent, I will set course for earth. In the meantime you get some rest. We have a busy day ahead." Hämsterviel ordered.

"Yes, thank you boss," Vlad bowed politely as Hämsterviel left. After making sure that he's gone, Vlad turned on the video to one of the older pictures of Jumba again, back when he was just starting his evil experiments. "Yes there's no mistake that is one of them." Vlad declared looking at this piece of paper Jumba was holding on to. While Vlad has no idea how an alien got hold of it, he recognize the markings. It was the same as the paper he and Jack found in college, and used to make the first prototype ghost portal! Which in turned gave him his ghost powers. After becoming a millionaire and villain, he soon learned of various items of power. In his quest to obtain these relics, he discovered that they all originated from one of two sources. The first being the Heroes' Tome and the second..."A page of the Villain's Tome!" Vlad laughed. "To think I would find another one here." It would seem that fate is once again working to his favor.


	2. Hero's Apperciation Week

*Television showing a news segment of criminals going wild around the world*

"It has been 5 months since the alien robot invasion where 98% of the world's heroes were abducted for more than a week. And as we can all recall the results was devastating; crime up 287%, mass panic, riots, and worst of all THEY HAD TO CANCEL THE SUPERBOWL!" the reporter sobbed. "Sniff, but soon after the Heroes returned and order was restored," the report continued after regaining his composer. "But while most of us were content to going back to the way things were, others had different ideas." The news started showing a clip of the President's address to the nation 4 months prior.

"My Fellow Americans, the abduction of the heroes have shown that we rely too much on our superheroes. And while I am grateful that they all returned safe, what if next time the don't? We need to prepare ourselves for the day something does happen to them. This is why I'm implementing operation: 'Make our cops better so we don't have to rely on Superheroes too much' in order to safeguard our citizens." The clips ends and the TV shifts back to the reporter.

"Since that announcement, the President has been working to upgrade all local and national law enforcement agencies. Providing them with more state of the art crime fighting equipment, increased training requirements, and actually paying them a decent wage. Thanks to all this the police are now able to apprehend low level non-super powered criminals without the aid of superheroes. To celebrate the success of this operation, the President has declared this Hero Appreciation Week! A chance to give our heroes some much and well deserved vacation time." the reporter sighed believing that the cameras were off. "Giving heroes some time off, yeah like that's not an open invitation for villains heh," the reporter chuckled sarcastically. "What? What do you mean were still on? Oh-no, CUT, CUT, CUUUTTTTT!" the reporter yelled giving the cut signal. The TV turns off.

* * *

"Well as you see tomorrow is the start of Hero Appreciation Week as such we have been asked to do a special Hula dance for the ceremony," the teacher announced to his students.

"Yay!" the kids all cheered.

"What's the point in us doing all of this? It's not like we have any heroes to appreciate." Mertle blurted out.

"Hey what about Stitch! He helped save the world dozens of times! Besides he and his cousins even protected all of us during the invasion!" Lilo argued.

"Naga!" protested Stitch (a.k.a. Experiment 626).

"I meant a REAL superhero, like the one's who actually got abducted. Not you're little pet wanna' be who got left behind because he isn't a real hero." Murtle mocked.

"Yeah," her clique chanted, not so much that they agreed with her but mostly because they don't want to get on Murtle's bad side.

"You don't think Stitch is a real hero, then what about this!" Lilo cried showing off her Medal of Honor given to her by the President himself. After the human heroes were abducted, Cobra Bubbles asked Lilo for Stitch and the other experiments to fill in against the super villains. Naturally since the experiments would only listen to Lilo she was given honorary title Admiral of the Alien Army (coming from Hawaii she was more familiar with Naval Ranks and thinks Admiral sounds cooler than General). It was thanks to her and other remaining heroes that the world didn't fall into utter chaos.

"What your cereal box medal again. They give those out like candy." Even though it was on the news of her getting the medal from the President, Murtle didn't watch it. (After all what kid watches the news?) So naturally she thinks the medal is a fake, despite others telling her that it is real. This prompted Stitch to start growling at the annoying girl.

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if my other superhero friends were here!" Lilo boasted.

"Yeah right, like you really know any other real superheroes!" Murtle snorted.

"You'll see, I'll invite them for the celebration!" Lilo cried as she stormed out of the building.

"Bragh!" Stitch sticking his tongue out at Murtle before following Lilo. "Lilo," Stitch said softly trying to comfort his friend.

"Oh Stitch what am I going to do?" Lilo cried. "How am I going to get a real superhero to come here? I mean it's not like I have their phone number or anything, and even if I did, there's no guarantee that they'll come." Stitch looked around for something that can help Lilo. That's when an idea popped in his super-computer sized brain. "Stitch, where are you going?" Lilo asked as he ran off to the local newsstand. Grabbing one of the magazines he pointed to one of the articles. "What is it?" Lilo asked looking at the article. "Kim Possible? What about her?" Lilo wondered. Stitch face palmed himself and started grunting while doing charades. It took awhile but Lilo finally figured out what Stitch was saying. "You mean invite Kim Possible? That's a great idea!" Lilo agreed. "After all I'm sure she remembers we helped her that one time," Lilo said excitedly.

* * *

New York

"It's Hero appreciation week YO!" Jake Long (a.k.a. the Eastern/1st American Dragon) declared jumping on the couch and turning on the TV. "Seven days of goofing off!"

"Ahem," his grandfather coughed behind him. "And what are you doing young dragon? You have a new assignment."

"Aw man come on gramps, it's vacation time for us heroes," Jake argued.

"While I don't doubt you are a hero, but this holiday is for superheroes," Lao Shi pointed out.

"And we dragons are not registered superheroes," Jake groaned. "So what's the mission?"

"The dragon council received reports of strange occurrences in Hawaii and"

"Hawaii! Hold up!" Jake interrupted. "It's probably those aliens again. Lilo can handle that, and besides why are you asking me to go? Isn't Hawaii Haley's territory?" Jake asked. Jake recalled how after the alien invasion was thwarted Haley was made a full fledge dragon and assign to protect the western half of America.

"Haley has been having troubles with her performance," Lao Shi said reluctantly.

*Scene change over to Gravity Falls*

Out in the woods, a little pink dragon wearing fake glasses and beard sat on some rocks while writing on a notebook. "So pleaz tell me your problem?" Haley Long (a.k.a. the Western/2nd American Dragon) asked in a bad Sigmund Freud impression. Right next to her a Gremgoblin, laying on a bunch of rocks set up to look like psychiatrist's couch, started grunting incoherently. "Yez, yez, wev all have issus with our fatherz." Haley said jotting in her notebook. Only she wasn't taking notes, but drawing a doodle of Pacifica with devil horns and a black eye. "Boy, the things I could tell you about my dad," she said dropping the accent, when her watch started beeping. "Oh look like our hour iz up," Haley said doing the accent again. "Well I zink we made excellent progress, how about we zechdule another appointment in 2 weeks." The Gremgoblin started grunting again. "I zorry, but I have buziness out of town and will be gone this week," Haley apologize before flying off.

Ever since she came to Gravity Falls it's been one headache after another. The monsters here are not accustom to Dragon authority so bringing them under control has been only one of many challenges. Another problem she has to deal with is a certain young paranormal nut and his crazy sister along with his snobby girlfriend always trying to expose the magical world. (It still baffled her how someone like Dipper is with someone like Pacifica.) Now she's starting to understand why her brother complains so much about his crazed teacher. Hopefully this mission to Hawaii would be a lot more fun than what she's been doing here.

*Scene change back to New York*

"So Haley's taking the lead in this one?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Lao Shi confirmed. "You are only going there as an advisor, due to your experience."

"I still say it's those crazy aliens again," Jake insisted.

"Well then it shouldn't take long to resolve this, and the Dragon council has given us a full week for this assignment," Lao Shi winking at his grandson.

'A whole week of fun in the sun,' Jake getting the hint. "All right then, let's give my sister a hand and work on my tan." he whispered that last part.

* * *

Amity Park

Inside Fenton Works, Danny's bedroom to be more precise, two best friends turned boyfriend/girlfriend were having a little lovers splat. "Oh come on Sam what's wrong?" Danny Fenton (a.k.a. Danny Phantom) asked his girlfriend, who for some reason has been miffed with him since this morning.

"Wrong, what's wrong? That!" Sam yelled pointing to a billboard of Danny Phantom on a Nasty Burger ad just outside his window.

"Oh that's just for the new Ecto-burgers they're selling. It's not really ectoplasm, but some green colored sauce. It's pretty good too. Which is pretty weird for Nasty Burger." Danny laughed.

"That is not the point!" Sam yelled. "Last week we were at the protest rally to stop the slaughter of cows, and now you are endorsing this garbage! How do you think this makes me/us look!" Sam argued.

"Whoa Sam, I was only at that protest thing to support you. That doesn't mean I agree with whatever it was about." Danny defended.

"The point is Danny that you're a superhero, you should be encouraging people to make smart choices, not stuff their faces with unhealthy junk!" Sam lectured.

"Technically I'm not a supehero. I never got my certificate." Danny pointed out. As much as he wanted to be an official superhero, he found out that by revealing himself to the world, it automatically disqualifies him for membership. "And second, I like burgers. Besides you should see the size of the check they're paying me."

"Oh that is sick, doing things for money!" Sam spat.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, I've donated most to charity." Danny said.

"And the rest?" Sam asked.

"Well I gave Tucker some for his re-election campaign, and I still have to payoff Valerie," Danny started counting off.

"I still can't believe you agreed to pay her!" Sam spouted. After finding out Danny is Phantom, Valerie sued him over the loss of her father's job. They settled out of court with Danny having to pay back all the money that the Grey family lost due to Damon's unemployment.

"Hey it beats her trying to waste me," Danny joked. "But most of it went to these first-class tickets to Hawaii for a romantic getaway," Danny showing off the tickets.

"Oh Danny," Sam blushed as she took her ticket. Suddenly her mood changed after reading it. "I'm sorry Danny but we can't go," she said.

"What, why?" Danny asked.

"The date!" Sam pointing to the date on the ticket.

"Yeah I got a sweet discount because of Hero's Appreciation Week," Danny boasted.

"No I mean we've got a rally scheduled for then remember," Sam said. "We've been planing this for weeks!" Ever since they started dating, Sam has been bringing him to protest after protest. While he does it to be a good boyfriend, he does find them tedious.

"Aw come on Sam it's just one protest, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal," Danny said.

"Not that big of a deal," Sam sputtered. This one was particularly important to her since it was about getting rid of all the gas guzzling trucks in town and replacing them with eco-friendly cars. It is the biggest protest she ever organized. "Well I don't think a trip to Hawaii is that big of a deal! You can just go by yourself!" Sam yelled throwing him the tickets and storming out of his house.

"Great now what am I going to do with this?" he said picking up the ticket. Danny wasn't to worried about Sam's tantrum since they practically argue about this sort of thing ever other day. Usually it results with Danny having to drop whatever he wants to do and just doing whatever Sam wants. Still he had his heart set on going to Hawaii, when the ticket started floating away.

"Ooh, Hawaii, you know I was never able to go there because it was too far for me to fly there on my own," this little ghost girl said after becoming visible again.

"Were you eavesdropping again?" Danny scolded.

"Who me? Really cuz, I mean bro, of course not.." denied Danielle Fenton (a.k.a. Dani Phantom). Shortly after the Disasteroid incident, the Fentons became aware of the little clone's existence. Naturally Jack and Maddie Fenton adopted the little girl making her his cousin/sister/clone daughter. "Since Sam is not going, how about taking me instead?" Dani suggested.

Danny thought about it. While he knows that he should fix things with Sam, he didn't want to disappoint his new sister. "Okay, but only if mom and dad agrees," Danny insisted believing that his parents would never allow 2 kids to travel alone and unsupervised. But to his surprise they agreed to this trip but only if Jazz chaperones. Which meant that Danny had to sell his first class tickets for three coach. On the bright side, at least they have more spending money.

* * *

Washington DC

A man with a blue face and crazy hair, wearing red underwear suit ran down the street with his arms in the air while making a whoosh sounds. He stopped next to a police car with an obese cop standing next to it. "Hey Cosgrove, did you hear about Hero's Appreciation Week?"

"Sure did," the cop replied sadly.

"So what should we do for this glorious time off? Go to the amusement park, watch a marathon movies, I know eat ice cream until our brains explode!"

"Sorry pal no can do," Cosgrove interrupted him causing his friend's jaw to drop to the ground. "Because of operation make cops better etc, etc. We cops actually have to do our jobs now." Cosgrove explained. This of course brought tears to his companion. "Aw don't be like that, look I have 3 tickets to Hawaii, I was planning to go with you myself but hey, why don't you have some fun with your girl." Cosgrove suggested handing him the tickets. Just then they heard an APB about a robbery. "Looks like I've got to get back to work. You go enjoy your holiday, and I don't want to hear of you doing any superheroing this week got it!" Cosgrove insisted before driving off.

"No problem, I'm off the clock. Freak in!" the blue man transformed into his nerdy persona Dexter Douglas (a.k.a. Freakazoid). "Wow what luck, I can't wait to tell Steff about this!" Dexter said excitedly as he ran home. As he reached his front door he had a terrible premonition tingling in the back of his neck. "Oh no this can only mean," he gulped as he opened his door.

"Hey Dexter your cousin Denise is here and she's staying for the week," his mom dropping the bomb.

"Cu...cousin Dee is here?" Dexter gulped, recalling that she's a 10 year old hyperactive terror who destroys everything she touches. "Where is she?" he asked nervously seeing that the house is still in fine shape.

"Why in your room of course, it's the only place that doesn't have anything of value," his parents informed him.

"What?! But my computer!" Dexter cried as he ran up to his room.

"Like we said, nothing of value," his dad laughed as he turned on the TV.

Dexter frantically bursted into his room to see his little cousin playing on his computer. "Hey don't touch that!" he ordered.

"Oh come on cuz, I'm just playing Amazing Castles." Dee said showing him the box. "I can't believe you still have a Pinnacle Chip even after they all got recalled." she said as she logged on to the internet.

"Yes well, hey stop that! I don't want you damaging my computer!" Dexter yelled.

"You mean like this," Dee teased by punching a bunch of random keys.

"Stop! You'll break it!" Dexter cried.

"Pu-leaz, you can't break a computer like this," Dee said rolling her eyes. "Fine I didn't want to play your stupid games anyways," Dee pouted as reached for the delete key.

'_Someone would have to be logged on to the internet, hit a series of random keys followed by delete,' _the voice of Dexter's mentor Roddy MacStew echoed in his head. "No Dee wait!" but Dexter's warning came too late as his cousin got sucked into his computer. "This is bad, Freak Out!" Dexter yelled becoming Freakazoid and following Dee into his computer.

Inside the internet Denise Douglas got hit with the infinite power of the internet and transformed into an adult blue woman. "Whoa, I'm all grown up!" Dee said looking herself over. "I knew girls mature faster than boys but this is ridiculous," she said doing a Groucho impersonation. "Still this is so cool, Hey I wonder what's over there?" Dee turned into a lightning bolt and started zooming all over the place, and making a mess, until she was caught by Freakazoid.

"All righty Dee fun time is over," he said in a serious tone.

"You, your Freakazoid!" Dee squealed. "I'm like your biggest fan!"

"No this is my biggest fan!" Freakazoid pulling out a 7 ft. long Japanese fan. "Anyways we've got to get you home." Freakazoid then grabbed Dee by the arm and dragged her back to Dexter's room.

"Alright, but wait, I can't let anyone see me like this!" Dee started panicking after seeing herself in the mirror.

"Don't worry, you can change back by saying Freak In." With that Freakazoid reverted back to Dexter.

"Dexter, your Freakazoid! I can't believe it." Dee laughed. "Hey wait, does this mean I'm a Freakazoid too?" Dexter reluctantly nodded. "Great, then I can be your new sidekick, you can call me uh, hmm, what's a good sidekick name?" Dee pondered.

"How about you change back first before my parents sees you," Dexter suggested.

"Right, Freak In!" she yelled reverting back to Denise Douglas (a.k.a. Freakazette). "Really that's the best you can come up with?" Dee pouted pointing to the subtitles beneath her name. (Yes I know that it is a popular Fan theory that Dexter's girlfriend Steff was going to be Freakazette, but for this fic it's his cousin.)

"Hey no breaking the 4th wall. Only I'm suppose to do that!" Dexter scolded.

"Fine, so when do I start training?" Dee asked.

"Training?" Dexter sounding confused.

"What? You mean you're not going to teach me how to use my new powers?" Dee whined.

Dexter cringed at the thought of the horrors his super powered cousin is capable off. "Yeah I should," Dexter realizing that it's for the best that she learns as soon as possible. "But starting next week." Dexter insisted. "I have something I need to do," he may be worried about his cousin, but there's no way he'd pass up a chance to see Steff in a swimsuit.

"But I'm only here for the week," Dee argued. "What's so important that you'd neglect my training?" At that moment his tickets slipped out of his pocket and Dee picked them up. "Hawaii?"

"Yeah, I'm going with my girl," Dexter explained.

"So who's the third ticket for?" Dee asked.

"My friend, but he had to cancel," Dexter mentally kicked himself after realizing what he just said.

"Great then you don't mind if I come with?" Dee asked eagerly.

"But, but," Dexter stuttered. Dee immediately put up a sad puppy pout face which no adult can resist. "Oh fine, but only if it's okay with my parents?"

"Great, I'll repack my stuff!" Dee said excitedly. As it turns out his parents, who were just half listening, were more than willing to have the pair out of the house so they can have some peace and quiet. Although they missed about how long they'd be gone and where they are going.

* * *

Middleton

Inside Bueno Nacho two friends were sharing what might be their last meal together. "I'm just saying that maybe we should have one big date, just the two of us. You know before the end." Ron suggesting to his girlfriend.

"Oh Ron it's just college not the end of the world," Kim Possible (a.k.a. N/A) assured him.

"Yeah but we're going to different colleges, in different countries, and different continents no less!" Ron argued. Even Rufus voiced his concerns. Turns out that Kim and Ron got accepted to overseas colleges; Kim going to France, while Ron got accepted in Japan. Which is weird since he didn't even apply there, Kim had a sneaky suspicion that Master Sensei might have had a hand in that.

"Yeah your right. For the next week until we leave it will all be about us. No missions, no saving the world, and no interruptions." Kim promised.

"Hey cousin Kim!" a young girl with a southern accent called out to her.

"Oh no, please tell me that's not" Kim groaned before turning to the girl. "Joss, what are you doing here?" Kim asked putting on a happy face.

"Well I heard that you and Ron were going to college soon, so we all decided to throw you two a big shindig in your honor before you leave!" Joss announced. "And isn't it coincidence that this is that Hero Appreciation Week, so you don't have to worry about savin the world and junk."

"A big Shindig swell," Kim sighed. Glancing nervously over at her boyfriend who equally was not happy about this. The trio hurried back to Kim's house where their families were waiting for them including Kim's nana. To say that Kim and Ron weren't having a good time would be an understatement. While they do love their families very much, they aren't too fond of these get-togethers. "Please Wade, tell me that someone somewhere needs my help?" Kim whispered into her kimmunicator.

"Sorry Kim, because of this Hero's Appreciation Week no one is sending any requests." Wade responded back.

"Please I'll take anything, even babysit a cat!" Kim choked. The last time she did that, she was covered in scratches and kitty litter.

"Well you do have a request from Hawaii, but it's not a mission." Wade said.

"Hawaii! No way!" Ron said shaking his head. "I don't want to get anywhere new those alien weirdos!" Recalling how they mistaken Rufus for Experiment 607. Rufus squeaking in agreement.

"Oh Ron we cleared up that little misunderstanding remember," Kim said sweetly, anything to get away from the family for a few days.

"Well it's not really a mission, your old pal Lilo is just requesting if you can participate in their Hero's celebration." Wade informed her.

"Great then call in a few favors and"

"Hold on there young missy," her dad said sternly. "If you and Ron are going to Hawaii for one last mission, then allow us to pay for the trip."

"But Dad," Kim protested.

"Now Kimmie-cub let us do this for you," her dad insisted. Kim looked over to the rest of her and Ron's family and all were will to pay for this trip.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best," Kim thanked giving her family members a big hug, even the tweebs, albeit reluctantly.

"Aw man we just got here and now they have to leave," Joss complained.

"Now Joss this is for Kim," her father lectured.

"You know I wouldn't mind the company," Kim offered. Truthfully she wanted this to be just her and Ron, but after all the things her family is doing for her, it was only right that she do the same for Joss.

"Really!?" Joss said excitedly.

"Are you sure about this Kim?" her father asked her.

"Yes dad," Kim nodded. "How about you tweebs, want to join us?" Kim offered.

"What go and watch you and Ron make out for a week," Jim gagged.

"No thank you," Tim reciprocating his brother.

"Wron weaving again?" Hana, Ron's baby sister cried.

"Ron, could you please take your sister with you? She misses you everything you go off on your missions." his mom pleaded.

"Aw mom," Ron was about to whine when he looked into his sister's eyes. "Oh I could never say no to you!" Ron hugging Hana. "How would you like to go to Hawaii with me? It's 90% owned by the Japanese you know."

"Yay, yay!" Hana cheered.

"Looks like we got ourselves another tag-along," Ron joked. Kim just shook her head, thinking that this will be a long week.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret lab somewhere in Hawaii. "Ah the old place hasn't changed a bit," Vlad said he entered the facilities. "Strange, though it looks clean, like someone hired cleaning crew in here recently?" Vlad observed.

"Never mind that let's just get to work!" Dr. Hämsterviel demanded.

"Who goes there, you are trespassing on private property!" this strange voice demanded.

"Private property," Vlad laughed. "True but this is my property! So you are trespassing!"

"Sorry but I bet my friends would beg to differ," this old man with a cane said along with three other men, one was a muscular boy with great hair, the other was a man with in a business suit but half his face looked cybernetic with an eye patch, the last man looked fairly normal except he had a cape and wand. "You see we bought this establishment after the government seized your assets. This is now our property," the old man insisted.

"We'll see about that," Vlad Plasmius challenged.


	3. Arriving in Hawaii

Lihue Airport

"Does this feel strange to you too?" Ron asked awkwardly to his companions as they exited the plane.

"I know right," Kim agreed shivering uncomfortably. With Rufus nodding in agreement as well, Joss not understanding, and Hana is just happy to be here with her brother.

"What does?" Joss asked.

"Landing in the airport," Kim said.

"Why is that so strange?" Joss wondered. "You two travel all over the world all the time, so I reckon you guys been to several airports."

"Yeah to board a plane, but we don't usually land. Usually we just jump off plane at 30,000ft and skydive to our destination. Which we would have done except the stewardess would let us open the door." Kim complained.

"Well it's no big, come on let's get our luggage and meet up with this Lilo girl," Joss suggested. The group hurried to baggage claim where they waited for 3 hours for their luggage.

"Next time we just bring carry-ons!" Kim grumbled.

"Agreed!" they all decided.

"Hey I think that's them!" Ron exclaimed pointing to some luggage coming down the conveyor belt. Reaching over to them another set of hands grabbed the bags first. "Hey that's ours!" Ron claimed.

"Actually I believe these are mine," the boy said. "See," the boy showing the tags on the bag."

"Oh my bad sorry," Ron apologized.

"No problem, it's a common mistake," the boy waved off.

"Dexter, are you done yet?" this hot girl asked.

"Yeah cuz, let's get going!" this 10 year old girl demanded impatiently.

"Oh, your relatives?" Ron asked.

"Well the little one is, but the big one is my girlfriend," the boy named Dexter winked.

"How does a guy like you that score a hottie like her?" Ron swooned only to be brought back to earth by Kim and Joss's death stare. Even Hana seemed to be grumbling disapprovingly. "But she's no where near as HOT as you KP!" Ron quickly added.

"Thanks," Kim said dryly as she picked up their bags without even looking.

"Hey hot stuff, you feel like partying with us?" they heard some guy saying. They all turned to see 3 big buff men surrounding the girl Dexter claims is his girlfriend.

"This can't be good," Kim observed.

"Sorry but the girl's with me!" Dexter declared hurrying over to Steff's side.

"Oh is that so!" one of the guys getting into Dexter's face.

"Dexter, please don't. They are not worth it." the girl pleaded.

"What kind of man are you hiding behind a girl's skirt," the guys mocked.

"Is there a problem here?" Kim demanded getting ready to fight. Behind her the airport security were rushing over to see what all the commotion was all about.

"No nothing the matter," one of the guys tried to play off. "Just inviting our new friends here to a party that's all." With that the 3 guys left as fast as they could before security arrived.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked.

"I'm, fine. Um thanks for your help, I'm Dexter Douglas and this is my cousin Denise and my girlfriend Steff." Dexter introducing his party. They half expected her to deny being his girlfriend but instead she put her arm around him pretty much proving that she is.

"No big. I'm Kim Possible, and this is my cousin Joss and my boyfriend Ron and his little sister Hana." Kim introducing as well. "I must say that was pretty bold of you to stand up to them on your own like that."

"Well a guys got to do what a guys got to do," Dexter bragged. "And I do have a way of dealing with guys like that."

"What are you some kind of superhero or something?" Ron teased.

"WHAT? NO! Whatever would give you that idea?" Dexter panicked.

"Okay, that was weird," Ron noted.

"We've got to get going, I hope to see you guys again." Kim said politely.

"We probably will, this is a small island after all." Dexter waved goodbye.

"They seem nice," Joss said after they've gone their separate ways.

"Yeah but did you see how weird he acted when I mentions superheroes? I bet he's hiding something!" Ron going on another one of his conspiracy theories again.

"Forget it Ron we've got to hurry and meet up with Lilo," Kim reminded him as she signaled a taxi. Even though it would have been child's play for Wade to set them up with a rental, they agreed to treat this like a real vacation. Which they are starting to regret now.

Around the corner the 3 guys overheard their conversation. "Can you believe it man, 2 hotties like that dating a pair of geeks like them!" one of the guys said.

"Isn't that suppose to happen when we're like 30 and they realize that nerd have all the stable incomes while we're stuck in dead end jobs because our dreams of become movie stars hasn't happen yet?" said the second guy.

"You know what this means, right?" the third asked his friends.

"We have to get to the library!" they declared at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in town Danny and his sisters were taking in the sights. "Three snow cones please," Danny requested. Much to his surprise this little creature named Experiment 523 Slushy, popped up and breathed out some ice particles on three cones. It then applied syrup and handed them to Danny. "Does any of this seem weird to you?" Danny asked his sisters as he gave them their cones.

"Not any more weirder than what we normally see," Dani shrugged as she ate her cone.

"She has a point. I mean didn't you use your ice powers to make snow cones before?" Jazz reminded him. Danny had to give them that, but still seeing a town full of strange and unknown creatures running around, doing odd jobs should cause more of a reaction than this. "Besides it's in this brochure," Jazz handing Danny this pamphlet advertising that real aliens live here. At this point Danny knew that he just have to accept it. After all, like they said, he has seen weirder stuff.

"Hey a hula school!" Dani pointing to the school. "Can we go in see if we can get a few lessons?" Dani asked excitedly.

"I don't knooooow!" Danny didn't have much of a choice as Dani grabbed his arm and dragged him into the building. Inside they found a small group of girls ganging up of one girl with a blue dog/koala/thing?

"So where's the hero you promised, Lilo?" one girl demanded.

"Hey I just sent the invite yesterday, Murtle. So I'm sure they'll be here soon!" Lilo defended.

"I believe it when I see it," Murtle snuffed.

"Then start believing!" Kim said as she swung in through the window. Soon followed by Joss with Ron struggling to climb in through the window.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" the other girls gasped.

"And me too!" Ron yelled making it half way in.

"You know you could just use door," the teacher suggested.

"No I got this," Ron said as he fell down onto the floor. Hana laughed as she effortlessly jumped through the window. "Hey no showing off!" Ron scolded with Rufus sticking out of his pocket.

"Rufus!" Stitch grunted happily seeing the naked mole rat again.

"Stitch!" Rufus squeaked. Everyone watch in awe as the two creatures high fived each other.

"Kim you accepted my invitation!" Lilo greeted excitedly.

"Sure did, and thanks for the invite," Kim smiled. "Oh this is my cousin Joss Possible. You know Ron, and this is his sister Hana." Baby Hana giggled playfully as Lilo and the other girls started coddling her.

"Well Murtle didn't I say can bring a real superhero here!" Lilo bragged. Normally Kim wouldn't approve of such behavior, but seeing how Murtle was bullying Lilo earlier, she let it pass.

"Bi-big deal, she's not a real superhero!" Murtle accused. This of course got a negative reaction from everyone in the room including those in her posse.

"Now hold on there little missy," Joss spoke up. "I have you know that my cousin is ranked as 100 on the top 100 superheroes list and that's something for someone who doesn't even have powers. In fact Kim was the one who helped rescue all the heroes when they've got abducted!"

"That's just tabloid nonsense!" Murtle scoffed.

"No actually it's true," a male voice said. The all turned to see Danny Fenton transforming into Danny Phantom. Causing everyone's jaws to drop as Danny floated around the room even phasing through the girls proving his identity, freaking then all out. Including Murtle who, for the first time in her life, found herself unable to speak!

"Danny, my main ghost man!" Ron greeted the floating specter.

"Good to see you too Ron, and you too Rufus." Danny giving Ron and Rufus a fist bump before turning back to the girls. "If it wasn't for Kim here, we still would have been trapped on Zurg's prison planet."

"It was no big, I just hitched a ride on Betty's ship." Kim said with modesty. "So are you here for the celebration?"

"Actually I'm just here on vacation, but I couldn't stand idly by while a fellow superhero was being bad mouth." Danny shot a glare at Murtle who gulped nervously "But if you need some extra heroes I'm available," Danny offered.

"That would be wonderful," the teacher cheered. "Lilo why don't you go see to our guests of honor while the rest of us continue practicing for the festivities.

"Sure thing!" Lilo said excitedly as she led her guests outside. After they left the building, the girls started gossiping about how Lilo pulled through and how excited they were going to perform for real superheroes. All except for Murtle who just stood there in frozen silence!

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lilo said with anticipation as she led them down the road.

"That's great but can you point us to the nearest Bueno Nacho? I'm starving." Ron requested. Rufus seconding the request.

"I don't think we have that here," Lilo informed him. This prompted him and Rufus to start crying. "But I know of this great place to eat!" Lilo quickly said cheering them up. Lilo led them down to the market where they stopped at a restaurant run by Experiment 062 French-fry. As they ate, Lilo filled them in on the plan for the ceremony. Nothing too elaborate, just getting on stage, showing off their abilities, taking pictures with the tourist, and signing autographs. That's when Stitch started sniffing the air.

"Lilo! Mrs. Hasagasawa!" Stitch barked pointing to an old couple enjoying a meal together.

"What is it Stitch?" Lilo asked looking at where he was pointing. "That's just Mrs. Hasagawa with...some old guy." But Lilo had to admit that there was something familiar about him. Stitch of course facepalmed himself out of frustration.

"Hey isn't that Lao Shi," Danny recognizing the old man.

"You mean that old dragon dude," Ron remembering the name but not the face.

"Dragon?" Lilo finally recalling that skating competition. "Hey maybe Jake is here too!" she said to Stitch.

"Hold up you know Jake Long?" Kim asked.

"Sure he helped me rescue Morpholomew during a skateboarding competition," Lilo explained. "In fact I think that's him over there!" Lilo pointed to Jake, Fu Dog and Haley who were sitting a few tables away keeping an eye on their grandfather while trying to be sneaky about it. Trying and failing since they were being all to conspicuous holding the menus in front of their faces. Not to mention a dog sitting on the table. Then again, this is a town with aliens living among them.

"Maybe we should say hi?" Joss suggested. They all nodded in agreement, and after a quick game of rock, paper, scissors Lilo was the one to greet him. It would be too crowded if all went over to meet him.

"Aloha Jake, welcome back to Hawaii," Lilo greeted.

"Lilo!" Jake gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating lunch," Lilo teased. "Care to join us?" Lilo pointing to the others.

Jake looked nervously at his sister to see what she wanted to do. Haley nodded and agreed to join them.

"Hey Jake my main dragon man!" Ron greeted as soon as Jake and Haley arrived at their table.

"Good to see you too man," Jake shaking hands with his old pals.

"So what brings you to Hawaii?" Lilo asked, hoping that Jake could join them in the heroes celebration.

"Looking for you actually," Haley jumped in.

"For me?" Lilo feeling puzzled.

"We've received some reports that something strange is going on here, so we were sent to investigate," Jake explained.

"Working during Heroes' Appreciation Week?" Ron gasped.

"Tell me about it, but we dragons are technically not heroes. So it doesn't apply to us." Jake griped. "But hey this job got me to Hawaii, and this is Haley's gig so I'm just here as a supervisor." Jake looking on the bright side.

"Oh right, you were made in charge of the west half of the good ole' US of A." Ron recalled.

"That's right," Haley confirming Ron's statement. "So Lilo, Jake tells me you're in charge of all these aliens and stuff, did you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Haley asked Lilo.

"Not really," Lilo shaking her head. "All the experiments are behaving and no one has complained recently."

"Guess we have to investigate the old fashioned way," Haley sighed.

"Hey, maybe Jumba can help," Lilo suggested.

"Who's Jumba?" Haley asked. Lilo explained how Jumba is the resident evil genius (even though he doesn't do evil experiments anymore) and that maybe he can find out what's going on. As the Longs were about to leave to meet with Jumba, Kim got up as well.

"Hold up. We're coming too!" Kim said.

"But Kim, we're on vacation!" Ron whined.

"Oh Ron So Not the Drama, besides they're friends." Kim brushed off. While he didn't like it, he had to agree on that point. The Fentons also agreed to assist in anyway possible.

"Aw thanks you guys," Jake showing his appreciation.

"But Jake, what about grandpa?" Haley asked pointing to Lao Shi who apparently was so busy with Mrs. Hasagawa that he didn't even noticed that the heroes were there.

"I think gramps deserves this," Jake decided. Haley nodded in agreement and they all followed Lilo back to Jumba's lab. Minus Fu Dog who volunteered to stay watch over Lao Shi, truthfully he just wanted to eat any scraps that fell on the floor.

* * *

On their way there, they soon spotted 3 familiar figures who seems to be lost. "I think it's this way," Dexter pointing down a dirt road.

"Why would they put a hotel down this dreary place?" Steff argued.

"I don't know but that's what the map says," Dexter tried to explain.

"Can we just go please! I'm tired." Dee whined.

"Hey Dexter you guys looking for something?" Ron asked.

"Oh hey guys," Dexter greeted. "Uh yeah, all the hotels here are booked because of Heroes' Appreciation Week, but we were told that this place um the Bed and Not Breakfast still have some vacancies." Dexter reading the name off a pamphlet.

"Oh that's near my house, come on!" Lilo said excitedly, leading them up the dirt road. She's always trying to get tourist to stay at Pleakley's hotel.

"Here it is Jumba and Pleakley's Bed and Not Breakfast," Lilo showing them the hotel.

"Are we really staying here?" Steff cringed at the sight of the place.

"Sorry, but this is the only place that have rooms," Dexter apologized.

"I'll see if Pleakley is around so he can sign you in," Lilo offered.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" they heard someone scream!

"Jumba!" Lilo cried rushing off towards his lab, with Stitch following after her. Not knowing what's going on the others quickly followed her as well. When they all got to the lab, they spotted Jumba and Pleakley on the ground with a familiar figure floating above them.

"PLASMIUS!" Danny yelled immediately transforming into his ghost mode. Dani growled with rage as she transformed as well. Knowing who he is and what they are up against, the Longs did not hesitate to transform into dragons despite the fact that civilians could see them. "Back from space huh, well you're not welcome on earth anymore!" Danny taunted.

"Ah little badger, I must admit I did not expect to find you here, and with such company." Plasmius said rather calmly despite his situation. "But I don't have time to play with you!" Plasmius's eyes glowing bright red.

"Well too bad, we're not just going to let you get away!" Danny declared.

"Oh really?" Plasmius laughed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" they all heard Dexter scream. They all turned to see one of Vlad's duplicates taking Dexter hostage.

"Now you let me go peacefully or this one, heh, well you get the idea." Vlad threaten.

"Oh dear, looks like I better call an ambulance again." Steff said, surprisingly not showing too much concern for Dexter's safety.

"Don't worry, we'll save him," Kim promised.

"Oh I'm not worried Dexter, he's fine. It's the other guy who's in trouble." Steff assured, confusing all present.

"You better let me go or" Dexter threatened.

"Or what?" Plasmuis interrupted. "You'll hulk out?" Plasmuis laughed only to be confuse by Dexter's confident grin.

"Actually no. I'm going to FREAK OUT!" Dexter then vanished in a flash of light along with Vlad's duplicate.

"Where did he go?" Vlad as well as everyone else frantically searching around for Dexter. That's when this blue face peek out from under the original Vlad's cape.

"You know I never really cared much for capes but you really pull it off. It just screams I'm an evil villain, and I love the hair!" this blue man joked rubbing Vlad's head. "Though you might want to see an orthodontist," Freakazoid pointing to Vlad's fangs.

"I knew it! I knew he was a hero! A Boo-Ya!" Ron cheered.

"Oh no, not him," Jake groaned shaking his head.

"Of all the heroes we had to get him!" Kim echoing Jake's sentiments.

"Why who is he?" Dani asked.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!" Vlad yelled throwing him off of his back.

"Freak! Freak! Sir I'll have you know I am not just a freak, I am Freakazoid!" Freakazoid announced with fanfare going off behind him.

"The most obnoxious and annoying superhero of all," Jake and Kim said at the same time.

"And proud of it, SELFIE!" Freakazoid putting his arm around Vlad's shoulder and taking a picture of both of them together. "Oh nice, that's a keeper," Freakazoid admiring the picture. "Do you want a copy?" he asked Vlad.

"Enough of this!" Vlad firing his eye beams at Freakazoid which blew him over the horizon.

"Freakazoid!" the all cried out.

"You'll pay for that!" Denise swore. "Freak Out!" she cried transforming into Freakazette charging at the ghostly villain. And she wasn't the only one; Danny and Dani both also charged at their arch-nemesis. Vlad simply erected a ghost shield blocking both Freakazette and the 2 Phantoms in their tracks. The two Long Dragons along with Stitch swooped in as well with Jake throwing a punch, Haley doing a tail sweep, and Stitch about to claw him. Knowing that he can't dodge all of them Vlad made himself intangible so their attacks would go right through him!

"Wade, we've got a ghost problem," Kim called on her kimmunicator.

"_I thought you were on vacation?" _Wade responded.

"That was the plan, but something came up." Kim grunted. "So what do you have for me?"

"_It just so happens that I made a Specter Deflector for you on your belt buckle. An improvement over Fenton version."_ Wade bragged.

"You rock Wade," Kim said activating her belt buckle, encompassing her body with a ghost shield.

"How did you get the designs from my parents?" Jazz asked the boy genius.

"_Are you kidding they practically showed the schematics on last months' genius magazine. Pretty shoddy design I have to say. It's a wonder how they ever got it working in the first place, no offense."_ Wade apologized.

"None taken," Jazz replied knowing how bad her parents are at inventing. Usually their inventions only start working after Danny touches them, causing Jazz to theorize that maybe Danny's ghost powers might be responsible for getting them to work right.

With the Specter Deflector on, Kim began her attack on Vlad Plasmius. Landing several good kicks knocking him off balance, this gave everyone the opening they needed to launch a counter attack, and soon all were laying the smack down on Vlad's face!

"Alright no more mister nice Plasmius!" Vlad declared as he made 6 copies of himself. One for each of them, but before he could attack, a blue lighting bolt came zooming by knocking all 6 Plasmius like bowling pins forcing them to merge back into one.

"Sorry I took so long, but Weird Al was hosting this ukulele contest and look I won a gold medal!" Freakazoid said proudly showing off his medal to Steff.

"That just says participant," Steff informed him.

"What!" Freakazoid uttered in disbelief. "Excuse me for a second," Freakazoid turned into a lightning bolt again, knocked over Plasmius, and ran all the way back to the competition. "Damn you Weird Al and your participation medals!" Freakazoid cursing Weird Al before bolting all the way back to the others and trampling over Plasmius.

"Hey this medal is chocolate," Steff said peeling the gold wrapper off the medal and giving Freakazoid a piece of chocolate.

"Excuse me for a second time," Freakazoid said before bolting out again, and again crashing into Vlad, all the way back to the Ukulele contest and Weird Al. "Listen Al, I want to apologize for my outburst earlier, and I just want to say that you're my favorite artist." Freakazoid said.

"No problem man, here have another medal." Weird Al giving Freakazoid a medal that said 1st place suck up. Which was also chocolate.

"I will treasure this always," Freakazoid cried. "At least until dessert." he winked before bolting back and again running over Plasmius. "So what did I miss?" he asked his companions.

"Other than you doing a road runner on Plasmius not much," Freakazette joked.

"Okay Plasmius, now you're going to pay for your crimes!" Danny said as he reached down to Vlad's body, but the moment he touched him Danny screamed in pain!

"Danny are you alright?" Jazz asked her brother.

"Vlad, he felt like ecto-ranium," Danny said.

"Daniel, please help me," Vlad begged. Everyone gasped as they saw that half his face was crystalizing, and the collar on Vlad's neck was shown to have been damaged during the battle.

* * *

Off to the distance, a small spy drone was recording everything that has transpired; and transmitting it to the secret lab where 4 shadowy figures watched the battle. "It would appear that Vlad Plasmius has been captured," one of the figures mused as they watched the heroes carrying Vlad into Jumba's lab on screen.

"Indeed, and by a group of heroes none the less. This could complicate matters." another figure stated.

"Should we retrieve that idiot? What if he talks?" the third asked.

"No my friend that would only alert them to our presents! Besides it is in Vlad's best interest not to say too much." the first figure said.

"Agreed, this matter has to be handled delicately, let us see how this plays out before we show our hand." the fourth figure suggested. The others nodded in agreement before leaving the conference.


	4. Slumber Party Panic

"Daniel, please help me," Vlad begged before passing out with almost half of his body already starting to crystalize.

"Stop faking you old fruitloop!" Danny accused.

"I don't think he's faking," Kim said as she brought out her kimmunicator. "Wade can you tell what's wrong with him?"

"_Not sure I've never seen readings like this, but it looks like some kind of radiation poisoning."_ Wade replied after the kimmunicator did a quick scan.

"We better take him to my lab for a full examination," Jumba suggested.

"Why," Dani said cynically. As far as she's concerned they should just leave him here to rot.

"Because we have to know what's wrong with him, otherwise we might have an epidemic on our hands," Jumba lectured.

"What's an epidemic?" Lilo asked curiously.

Freakazoid started twirling around changing into a Wordgirl outfit. "Epidemic: it means a widespread occurrence of an infectious disease in a community at a particular time. Or simply put everyone getting really sick at the same time." Freakazoid defined.

"Please don't do that!" Kim snapped. "Wordgirl is a personal friend of ours and we'd rather not have you making a mockery of her like this." They others echoing her objections.

"You people just don't like guys who wear girls clothes," Freakazoid pouted as he took the Wordgirl costume off. Personally he thought he did a rather good impression of Wordgirl.

"Should we tell him about Shezow?" Danny whispered to Jake.

"Better not or else he might really try to put on a dress," Jake whispered back. Both boys shuttered picturing Freakazoid in a Shezow outfit. The heroes carried Vlad Plasmius into Jumba's lab where he began his medical scans. While he was doing that, Wade talked Kim and Dexter (since it turns out he's a wiz with electronics) on how to make a ghost shield generator to imprison him so he couldn't escape. Before long, after Jumba finished treating Vlad's condition, he regain consciousness.

"Where, where am I?" Vlad asked weakly, looking around at his surroundings until he spotted Danny. "Ah Daniel, I knew you wouldn't let me down," Vlad smirked.

"Don't thank me, it's these guys who wouldn't let you die!" Danny snapped.

"Well then allow me to show my gratitude," Vlad got up and tried to walk over to them, but was pushed back by some unseen force!

"Don't even try it," Dani warned. "We placed a ghost shield around you so you can't go anywhere!"

"And besides, even if you did escape you will simply start to fossilize again after 10 minutes," Jumba informed him. At that point some strange device hit Vlad with some kind of ray turning his skin back to normal.

"I see," Vlad said, giving himself a quick look over. "I must thank you for saving my life Dr. Jumba."

"You know me?" Jumba feeling flattered.

"Of course, I came here to see you," Vlad said. "But let me start from the beginning. As you know a few weeks ago, I tried to save the world from a meteor called the disateroid"

"You mean take advantage of it to make yourself king!" Danny accused.

"Details," Vlad brushed off. "So anyway. I was trapped on that accursed asteroid, my body slowly and painfully fossilizing into ecto-ranium. All seemed lost when a group of friendly aliens saved me!" Vlad looked up to the sky seemingly appreciative. "But sadly they couldn't cure me. Instead they directed my to you Jumba. They said if anyone can help me it's you, the universe's greatest scientist." Vlad praised.

"Well, I don't know about greatest scientist," Jumba obviously enjoying the admiration. "But I'm sure I can help your condition."

"Hold up, how do we know this is not a trick?" Danny said.

"I think my condition speaks for itself," Vlad argued.

"He's right, my scans show that he's not faking," Jumba confirmed. "Besides, what can he possibly gain from doing this?"

"I don't know, but I do know that he's up to something, I'm sure of it." Danny speaking from experience.

"I bet he's the one responsible for the attacks on magical creatures around here!" Haley figured. Vlad interest perked up after hearing this, wanting to know more about what the little dragon was talking about.

"Now Haley, let's not jump to conclusions," Jake said being the voice of reason for once. Haley was far too eager to prove herself the same way Jake was when he first started as the American Dragon. "Still we should tell gramps about this," Jake advised.

Haley pondered it for a bit and had to agree with her brother's assessment. "Yeah you're right, and it's not like he's going anywhere soon." Haley said look at Vlad still trapped inside the ghost shield.

"Hey Lilo," Danny approaching the little Hawaiian girl. "Do you still have room in your hotel?"

"We have plenty of room actually!" Pleakley jumped in excitedly.

"Good, I'll take one," Danny said.

"But Danny we already have a room over at Hilton," Jazz reminded him.

"Sorry Jazz, but I want to keep an eye on him," Danny glaring at Vlad. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Me too!" Dani said with determination.

"I don't know," Danny hesitated. He really didn't want Dani anywhere near Vlad.

"Come on Danny," Dani whined. "I can stay with Lilo. It can be like a slumber party!" Dani really enjoyed her first slumber party and has been trying to get another one.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" the other little girls squealed gathering around Lilo and Dani asking to join in.

"Pwaty! Pwaty!" Baby Hana cheered before losing her balance and falling on her butt.

"Sure thing!" Lilo gleamed, excited at the prospect of actually having guests, unlike last time. "I'm sure Nani wouldn't mind."

* * *

"Absolutely NOT!" Nani objected after coming home from work.

"But Nani! Why not?" Lilo complained.

"Look things are crazy enough around here with aliens! I don't think our house can survive with superheroes as well!" Nani ranted. "No offense," she apologized to heroes.

"None taken," they all said at the same time. Even though they fight for the sake of others, they're not blind to all the property damage they've caused over the years. Or how some people tend to view the senseless destruction as a result of their battles.

"I know your concerns but how about we pay you a security deposit," Kim offered handing her some money that her dad gave her.

"Us too," Jake and Danny said at the same time with Dexter offering some as well. Bring the total to around $1,000! Nani hesitated before accepting the cash. Even though she didn't want to look like she sold out or took a bribe, but to be honest, they really needed the money.

"Alright, you can have your party," Nani said. The girls started cheering. "BUT! If I find ONE thing out of place, ONE plate broken, ONE piece of furniture destroyed, ONE foot print on the ceiling, you won't be having anymore parties until you graduate!" Nani threatened. "From college!" She added before storming off with the money, she needed to buy food for the party after all.

Lilo spent the rest of the day getting ready for her slumber party. Since the others were here for vacation and planing to stay in hotels, none of them had any sleeping bags. So Lilo had to set up some mats on the floor for them sleep on. Stitch, taking Nani's threats seriously, was moving the more fragile stuff out of reach and preparing disposable paper and plastic ware for their guests. With Pleakley handling decorations and preparing a bunch of games, or rather his misinterpretations of how things are suppose to be. Soon just before sunset, they heard a knock on the door. Lilo and Stitch hurried down to meet their guests.

"ALOHA LILO!" the girls greeted.

"Aloha guys," Lilo inviting them in.

"Alooooooha!" Ron said running up behind the girls.

"Hey this is a slumber party Ron," Pleakley reminded him. "You know, no boys allowed!"

"Then why are you here?" Ron asked the one eyed alien.

"I'm here to assist with the party fun," Pleakley answered holding up a bunch of old board games.

"R-r-r-right," Ron said skeptically. "Well I'm just here to drop off Hana," Ron gently pushing Hana towards the others. "Oh and a word of warning, don't feed her too much sugar or else she'll be running all over the walls, literally!" Ron advised.

"If you say so," Pleakley making a note of it.

"Ron not coming?" Hana cried.

"Sorry but this is a girl's thing," Ron apologized. "But here, you can have fun with Rufus." Ron pulling the Naked Mole Rat from his pocket and handing him to Hana. Rufus screamed in panic terror at the sight of the slumber party guests. Being the cute pet in a room full of hyperactive girls is any animal's worst nightmare! Not that any of the girls, except for Joss and Hana, thinks that Rufus is cute. Hana immediately grabbed Rufus and carried him inside, seemingly forgetting about her brother, which Ron didn't like at all. "Okay, me and the other guys will be next door, guarding Vlad if you need us," Ron tried to remind them, but his words fell on deaf ears as the girls began talking about all the fun they were going to have. "I'll be going now, protect the world and junk," Ron said slowly backing away hoping for more of a response, but the girls continued to ignore him as he turned around and headed for the Bed and Not Breakfast.

The party started out as one would expect with them gossiping about secret crushes, some board games (which ended quickly since who plays with board games anymore), giving each other make overs, and listening to their favorite boy bands. Now they were doing 'light as a feather, stiff as a board' game with Dani being the volunteer/victim. "Light as a feather, stiff as a board," the girls chanted as they slowly raised Dani off the floor with only two fingers.

"It worked!" Lilo cheered seeing Dani lifting off the ground.

"Hey wait a minute," Denise said suspected something was off. Directing the girls to let go of Dani. Under normal circumstances, even if it was for real, Dani should have fell down, but instead she simply floated in midair.

"Are we done yet?" Dani yawned lazily.

"You're cheating!" the girls laughed realizing they've just been had by the ghost girl.

"Like none of you would have done the same," Dani teased floating back on the ground.

Just outside the door, Nani was listening in. While she still have some misgivings about allowing super hero types to stay, she had to admit, this is the happiest she's seen Lilo been in a long time. "Say I'm hungry, what do you have to eat?" Nani heard someone saying.

"Hey that's right, now it's time for another slumber party tradition, making your own snacks!" Pleakley announced reading his notes. While they were pretty sure that they are too young for this sort of activity, they decided to do it anyways.

"Oh no," Nani thought to herself as she hurried down into the kitchen. After all kids plus well anything that's not TV or video games usually meant big trouble and a big mess.

Needless to say, despite Nani's attempt to give them proper instructions, most of them were just making a mess. Mixing whatever ingredients (mainly their favorite candies) together into their bowls. Except for one girl who seemed to know what she was doing. "Wow you're really good at this," Nani complimenting Haley as she stirred the cookie dough.

"Thanks, my mom runs a catering company and I sometimes help out with the food," Haley explained as she finished placing the cookie dough on the cookie sheet. "All done," she announced.

"Same here," all the other girls said as well showing pans of the uncooked brownies, cupcakes, and other things that haven't been classified by science yet, that they have made.

"Okay," Nani looking skeptical at the girls' work as she turned on the stove. "Now we just need to bake them for 30 mins at 350 degrees"

"Sure if you want to do it the mortal way," Haley interrupted. "But I have a short cut." Haley's head turned into a dragon and she breathed fire over the cookies she was making. She did the same with the other snacks and almost instantly the room was filled with the smell of freshly baked goods. "Here try some," Haley offered.

Nani hesitated for a second, but she knew as the only responsible adult here, she should be the first to try it out to make sure it is edible for the other kids. Closing her eyes she took a bite. "This is amazing," she said. Nani them tasted the other works, and while Haley's was the best, the stuff the other girls made were still pretty good if not weird looking. Even Rufus gave his approval. Pretty soon everyone was enjoying their hard work. "I have to hand it to you, you all did very well for your first time," Nani complimented. "And to make them so quickly."

"Well nothing cooks like dragon fire," Haley bragged roasting some sausages before eating it.

"Hold on!" Joss cried out. "Does this mean you spat on all the food?" she asked Haley. All the girls stopped eating at stared accusingly at the little dragon. "Eh," the all shrugged and continued eating. It was all too good to waste even if she did spit on them. After awhile they noticed Nani placed some of the snacks in a small bag.

"What are you doing with those?" Lilo asked.

"Oh I'm just taking them out to the boys," Nani said. "After all they are guarding the prisoner all night so I think they could use some snacks to keep up their strength," Nani explained. While she's still a little concerned about having superheroes in her house unsupervised, and no she doesn't consider Pleakley to be a responsible adult, she believes that they have earned a little bit of trust. Besides what can happen in five minutes it takes to go from here to the Bed and Not Breakfast to drop off some baked goods.

"You know speaking of the guys, I wonder how they're doing?" Joss wondered looking in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

Inside the Bed and Not Breakfast Danny, Dexter, and Ron bunked together in one room; while Kim, Jazz, and Steff shared the other room. Even though they were invited to the slumber party, the girls graciously refused stating that they are too old for such things. Truthfully they are terrified at idea of being stuck with a bunch of super powered kids and would rather be babysitting a super villain like Plasmius. By luck of the draw Jake was standing first watch over Plasmius. "I have to say, this wasn't what I was expecting when I asked my girlfriend to come with me to Hawaii." Dexter complained.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you how did you hook up with a hottie like Steff?" Ron had to asked.

"I could ask you about how you ended up with Kim?" Dexter shot back.

"Me and KP have been best friends since pre-K, so it was just natural that we end up together," Ron said. "How about you?"

"Well, me and Steff." Dexter trying to think of how to best put it. "I asked her out one day and she told me she will in 6 months. Six months later we went out on our first date."

"And she fell for you after that?" Danny asked.

"Uh no, she later found out I was Freakazoid," Dexter admitted. "And we've been together ever since." Ron and Danny stared at the nerd rather disapprovingly.

"So she's only dating you because she knows you're a superhero," Ron said skeptically.

"Pretty much," Dexter confirmed.

"Cool dude," Ron giving him a thumbs up. After all if he was a superhero, he'd definitely would have used his super powers to get a girl. If he wasn't already with Kim.

Danny on the other hand didn't share Ron's opinion. "Wait don't you think that's a bit..." Danny trying to come up with the right words.

"Superficial, shallow, cheap, and based sorely on hormones," Dexter filled in. Danny nodded. "Maybe, but hey it got me the girl." Dexter said proudly.

"You know I had a crush on this one girl in my school. She was most beautiful, popular, and shallow girl I ever met. She would always degrade and make fun of me and my friends whenever she got the chance. Then she fell in love with my alter ego. For a long time I didn't reveal myself to her because I wanted her to love the real me and not just the hero, but she never did, and you know what?" Danny preached.

"You wished you had?" Dexter figured.

"Every day of my life," Danny confessed.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Amity Park

"Sammykins, is something wrong?" Pam asked her daughter since she didn't touch a single carrot on her dinner.

"Nothing," Sam answered even though her eye has been twitching nonstop for over 3 hours. "I just have this sudden urge to kick Danny in the butt!" Sam was really disappointed when he did show up at the protest earlier that day.

"Oh did I forget to tell you, he took off for Hawaii." her mom informed her. "I guess we'll see some tabloid pictures of him soon with a bunch of bikini babes."

"Excuse me please," Sam's eye twitching was now accompanied with teeth grin followed by some rapid foot tapping.

"Okay dear, but please remember you have to give that speech at tomorrow's rally," Pam reminded her. "Your friend, Mayor Tucker pulled a lot of strings to set this up for you." Sam paused for a second before continuing on to her room. Pam knew that this is kind of cruel, but it will be worth it if Sam finally dumps Danny Fenton. Despite his hero status, she still disapproves of Danny and will do anything to separate them. And while she admits that she may not completely understand her daughter, she does know that Sam well enough to know that she will never ditch something so important to chase after a boy, even if it's Danny Phantom.

* * *

Back in Hawaii

After Nani left the girls continued to gorge on the snacks. Until Pleakley noticed Hana reaching for another cookie. "Sorry little one, but I think you've had enough." Pleakley said picking Hana up. Hana protested still trying to reach for another cookie.

"Oh lay off the kid, she just wants another cookie," Denise defended handing Hana a cookie. After years of parents telling her not to eat too much sweets, Denise vowed to make sure no other kid had to suffer the way she suffered.

"Tank yu," Hana said happily accepting the cookie.

"I don't know about this," Joss voicing her concerns. "Kim and Ron is pretty set about her not having too much sugar."

"Oh what's the worst that can happen?" Denise said. Unfortunately her question was answered as Hana jumped on top of the shelves and started running on the walls and ceiling.

"Whoa, Ron wasn't kidding," Pleakley said trying to keep an eye on where the baby was running.

"How is she doing that?" Lilo demanded.

"Oh right, Ron said that Hana is a super ninja baby," Joss recalled.

"She's a super ninja baby!" they all yelled. "And you didn't tell us!"

"This is my way of telling you," Joss cringed.

"Never mind that, we've got to catch her!" Pleakley said.

"Right," Haley agreed. "Dragon Up!" she called turning into a dragon flying up to the baby.

"Going Ghost!" Dani yelled, becoming a ghost and chasing after her as well.

"Stitch, after her!" Lilo ordered. Stitch nodded before climbing up the walls after the sugar overcharged baby.

Hana spotted the everyone chasing after her and assumed that they were playing a game. "Me pway, me pway!" Hana laughed as she jumped towards Dani and Haley grabbing them by their tails. Due to her mystical ninja powers, Hana can touch ghosts even when they are intangible. Hana then crashed into Stitch, tying all three together using the ghost and dragon tails. "Me win!" Hana cheered before running off again.

"Well this is embarrassing," Haley sulked. Dani was so shocked by what just happened that she forgot that she could simply phase everyone free.

"Come here you!" Joss demanded chasing after the little ninja. Hana, playing the ninja version of lava floor, began jumping on top of cabinets, furniture, and anything else she can jump on. But where Hana is light, Joss is not, and she ended up smashing the bamboo chairs they were jumping on. Hana also started knocking down the fragile stuff that Stitch ironically placed on the top shelves to prevent them from being broken. Seeing the good china and things falling down, Stitch slipped of the alien/dragon/ghost knot Hana tied him in and quickly started catching the plates as they fell using all four arms. Not wanting to get Lilo in trouble Haley and Dani also started catch everything that Hana was dropping! Sadly despite their best efforts, some of the plates did hit the floor, shattering into pieces. Denise turned into Freakazette trying to cut Hana off but the little baby surprisingly just crawled between Freakazette's legs. Of course this resulted in Joss, who was still chasing Hana, to crash into Freakazette. Lilo started to panic at the chaos and mess everyone was making, wishing for some magic solution to come and stop this insanity! Just then she remembered something that Nani always did to calm her down when Lilo started acting up. Lilo ran towards the living room and turned on the TV to the Flippies. Hearing her favorite song, Hana immediately rushed to the living room and landed in front of the TV.

"Gotcha!" Lilo said grabbing the little troublemaker.

"Yay, yov got me," Hana laughed playfully giving Lilo the win.

"You're luck you're still cute otherwise you'd be in big trouble for this mess," Lilo lectured. That's when Lilo finally saw the extend of the damage to the house! Plates broken on the floor, furniture they were jumping on smashed, and a few holes in the walls where they tried to grab Hana. "Oh no if Nani sees this mess, I'll be grounded for life!" Lilo cried.

"Don't worry we can fix this," Joss assured her.

"How?" Lilo demanded. "Look Nani is already on her way here!" Lilo pointing to Nani approaching the house.

"Alright we have to fix this place up before Nani returns," Joss taking command like a general. "Dani you and Stitch clean the high spots," Joss ordered pointing to the foot prints on the ceiling.

"Right," Dani saluted.

"Naga," Stitch saluting as well.

"Lilo you clean the floors," Joss told Lilo.

"Got it," Lilo saluted.

"Haley, you said you won a merit badge for arts and crafts?" Joss asked the little dragon.

"You bet," Haley said.

"Can you make more bamboo chairs like the ones we broke?" Joss asked.

"With my eyes closed," Haley bragged.

"Keep them open, we don't want any more stupid mistakes!" Joss instructed. "Freakazette, you use your super speed to buy some plates."

"Speed shopping is my middle name!" Freakazette said before bolting off.

"I will be patching up these wholes with the special adhesive that Wade gave Kim," Joss informed them. "Any questions?"

"What about me?" Pleakley asked. "I want to help."

"You stall Nani!" Joss ordered. Picking up Hana and handing her to Pleakley, "and keep Hana from doing anymore damage!"

"You've got it," Pleakley said as he rushed off to intercept Nani.

They girls worked as fast as they could. Dani using her ghost powers to phase the dirt right off the roof with Stitch scrubbing with all four arms. Lilo swept all the broken pieces of china and glass. Haley flew outside to some local bamboo trees, then with one swing of her claws, chopped one down, and with her dragon strength and camper's skills; she made an almost exact copy of the chairs that was in the house. Joss used her lipstick glue to patch up the holes then used the super make up kit to paint over the adhesive to match the color of the wall. Earlier she secretly switched bags with Kim because she was planing to show off Wade's inventions to the other girls, not knowing that she would really need them. Freakazette bolted as fast as she could to China, only stopping in Japan for awhile to tryout the demo for the new Game Cone 6. In China, she found some replacement china cheap, then bolted back to Hawaii. Only to turn back to Japan to buy some exclusive Yu-Gotta-Go cards that were never released in the States. Just outside the house, Pleakley was asking Nani for advise on taking care of babies, that's to explain why he's holding Hana. At first he wanted to her to change her diaper, until Nani informed him that they needed to get a new diaper inside the house. Then Pleakley started saying that Hana is acting sick and that they should take her to the hospital. To which Nani said that she looked fine since Hana has been giggling nonstop. After finally slipping past Pleakley Nani entered the house were all the girls stood right in front of the door with big creepy grins.

"Okay what is wrong?" Nani asked suspiciously.

"Why would you think anything is wrong?" Lilo asked through her teeth.

"Oh I don't know, Pleakley trying to keep me away from the house, you girls standing here looking as if you have something to hide...oh no!" Nani finally putting 2 and 2 together, immediately started inspecting every room. To her surprise, the house was clean? Sure there were some discolorations on the walls, and the designs on her plates were different, and the bamboo chairs look like there were made at summer camp; but other than that, every thing looked fine.

"Is something wrong Nani?" Lilo asked her sister.

"No, no everything is fine," Nani said.

"Great, because we're really tired," Lilo and the other girls started yawning.

"Yes I'm sure you are," Nani chuckled giving Lilo a goodnight kiss. "Pleasant dreams," Nani said before going into her room. After the doors closed the girls breathed a sigh of relief as this big pile of trash suddenly appeared. They didn't have time to clean all the junk so Dani used her ghost powers to make it invisible.

"Okay, let's clean this up and get to bed," Joss ordered.

"You know I never want to be responsible ever again," Denise complained as they swept up the last of the trash and placed in the trash cans outside.

"Me neither!" they all agreed. After they finished cleaning up, they all crashed on the mats that Lilo set up for them. Too exhausted to do anything else, they all went to sleep. All except one.

* * *

After making sure that her friends were asleep, Dani made herself invisible and floated over to Jumba's lab. Just outside the door, she noticed Ron doing one of his most obscure talents: sleeping while standing! The fact that he was wearing the Specter Deflector proves that he's suppose to be on watch. Dani shook her head disapprovingly, but had to admit that this makes it easier for her as she entered the lab. Inside she found Vlad laying comfortably in his cell.

"I know you're there," Vlad said as a puff of red mist came out of his mouth. Seeing that she was discovered, Dani made herself visible. "Ah coming to see your old man," Vlad mocked.

"No, I'm here to finish you!" Dani declared as her hands started glowing.

"What?" Vlad gasped. "Taking down a sick man while he's imprisoned with no way to defend myself. Daniel wouldn't approve."

"Maybe not, but I think he'd understand this one time!" Dani yelled.

"Please Danielle, I know I treated you wrong, but everything I did was to help create my perfect family!" Vlad pleaded.

"Family!" Dani spat. "What do you know about family? We, my brothers, me, we all loved you like a father; but you didn't care about any of us! You just used us to make a Danny clone!" Dani accused.

"Yes, that was one of many mistakes I've made," Vlad sighed pretending to be full of regret. "But one mistake I didn't make was with you my dear False Daughter!" Dani's hands suddenly stopped glowing and she had a dazed look on her face. "Oh you've got to love those pre-programed command words. It may have cost me extra, but it was worth it." Vlad chuckled. "Now Dani be a good girl and turn off this annoying ghost shield." Dani walked in a trance like state over to the shield generator and turned it off. "Well done, now go back to your friends and forget this ever happened." Vlad ordered. Without saying a word Dani obediently walked out of the lab. After she left, Vlad sabotaged the machine, but set it so that it gave the proper indications so that everyone would think that he's still trapped inside the ghost shield, giving him free run of the place. Now he has all the time in the world to complete his objective without the heroes suspecting anything.

Outside Ron snapped back awake after hearing a tree branch break. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Whoa it's just me Ron," Dexter said coming into view. "It's my shift, you go on in and get some sleep."

"Thanks man," Ron yawned. "Hey what's that?" Ron pointing to some shadow walking away. The two boys ran to investigate and found Dani wandering around. "Hey Dani what are you doing out here?" Ron asked. But Dani didn't answer.

"I think she sleepwalking," Dexter said waving his hand in front of her face, but getting no response.

"I'll just take her back before she hurts herself," Ron said.

"Okay," Dexter extending his hand. Which Ron mistaken for a handshake. "No, the Specter Deflector, I'm going to need it." Dexter reminded him.

"Oh right," Ron taking the device off his belt and handing it Dexter. Afterwards Ron guided Dani back to the house where he started to wonder how to get her back inside without disturbing the other girls. Dani wordlessly just phased through the walls and walked back to her mat. "Oh right you can do that," Ron recalled. Looking through the window, Ron wanted to make sure that she and the other girls especially Hana were all right. "Aw look how cute they all are," Ron smiled seeing them all sleeping together. Taking out his kimmunicator he took a quick picture before going back to the Bed and Not Breakfast.


	5. Investigation Continues

"Come on wake up!" Nani yelled shaking all the girls. "It's late!" The girls all groaned wiping the sleep from their eyes and most begging for '5 more minutes'. After gorging on homemade sweets and spending most of the night cleaning up their messes, they really didn't feel like getting up. Heck even under normal circumstances most kids don't usually want to get up. "Lilo you'll be late for hula practice!" Nani reminded her. This prompted Lilo to jump up.

"Oh no, I need to bring Kim and Danny to rehearsals!" Lilo panicked as she ran into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and hair. Along with Stitch helping her get dressed.

"You do that, while I catch another 40 winks," Denise yawned closing her eyes again.

"Same here," Dani dropping her head back onto her pillow.

"Oh no you don't!" Joss said ripping the blanks off Denise and Dani. Coming from a farm, she was used to getting up early, even after a late night. "Come on we've got to see if the others need help with Plasmius!" Hearing the name of her hated father, Dani immediately got back up and forced Denise to do the same. They let Hana sleep in since she is still a baby after all. The girls soon joined Nani in the kitchen who was making them some toast, bacon and eggs. Lilo was the last to join them because she was making an important phone call. After finishing their breakfast, they all hurried over to the other.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT!" they overheard Ron demanding. The girls entered the hotel to see Ron arguing with Pleakley.

"The place is called Bed and Not Breakfast. Is the name not clear on that point?" Pleakley explained.

Ron was about to rebuke but he realized that Pleakley got him. "You win this round," Ron conceded.

"Come on Ron let's get Danny so that we can buy some breakfast in town," Kim suggested.

"Why what happened to Danny?" Dani asked nervously.

"Nothing, it's just that he had the last watch," Kim assured the little ghost girl.

"Then let's hurry, I'm starving." Dexter whined.

Inside Jumba's lab, Danny Phantom has been standing ever vigilant, watching over his archenemy. "You know you don't have to constantly watch me little badger. It's kind of creepy." Vlad mocked.

"Oh no, I'm not taking my eyes off you. I know you are up to something." Danny accused.

"I already told you why I'm here, don't you believe me?" Vlad challenged.

"Not for a second!" Danny retorted.

"A smart choice. I'm so glad that you didn't inherit you idiot father's brain." Vlad snickered. Outraged at his insult to his father, Danny's eyes started glowing fiercely, firing eye beams at him. Expecting this, Vlad erected a ghost shield, but he did it in such a way that Danny wouldn't notice it. "But I see you still have that temper of yours. Did you forget that I'm trapped in this rudimentary ghost shield. Your attacks can't penetrate anymore than mine can. So we can't fight unless you deactivate it." Vlad taunted pointing to the controls.

"No way Plasmius, I won't fall for your schemes!" Danny yelled looking away from the controls as to not be tempted.

"Suit yourself," Vlad grinned. Unbeknownst to Danny, he did exactly as Vlad anticipated. If Danny had been a little more observant he would have noticed that there was something wrong with the device and realized that Vlad was already free. Instead by provoking Danny to attack him, and coaxing him to deactivate the shield; Vlad was able to convince Danny that he was still imprisoned inside the ghost shield, thus safeguarding his deception.

"Yo Danny we're about to head into town to get some breakfast, care to join us?" Ron invited.

"Just get me a doggie bag, I'll stay with him." Danny said pointing to Vlad.

"But Danny I need you to come to rehearsal," Lilo pleaded.

"But I can't just leave him unguarded." Danny argued.

"Don't worry I called in some help," Lilo directing everyone's attention to a small green ghostlike entity entering the room.

"A G-G-G-GH-GH-GHOST!" Ron and Dexter screamed in terror jumping into the arms of Kim and Steff. Vlad watched this little entity with great interest.

"Really," Kim said critically dropping her boyfriend on the ground. Reminding him how Danny is also a ghost, or rather a half ghost. She thought that by now Ron would have overcame his fear of ghosts. Steff on the other hand chuckled amusingly at her boyfriend's reaction and gently lowered him down.

"What is that?" Danny asked since it didn't trigger his ghost sense.

"This is Experiment 375 Phantasmo," Lilo introduced. "Being a ghost type I asked him for help guarding him while we're away." Skeptical Danny tested the little creature and much to his surprise, this artificial ghost can hold his own in a fight against real ghosts. So he reluctantly agreed to leave Phantasmo to stand guard.

* * *

Later on the beach Lilo directed Kim, Ron, and Danny over to the stage where dance was to take place. There Lilo's teacher as well as the other organizers of the event were instructing them on the schedule and their role in the ceremony. While this is going on Jake, Dexter, Steff were enjoying sun bathing on the beach. Dexter especially enjoying himself, rubbing suntan lotion on Steff's back. Jazz volunteered to babysit Hana who was just starting to wake up. As for the other girls, they were having fun playing beach volleyball. Without powers of course, since Joss didn't have any.

"JAKE! What are you doing?" Lao Shi scolded after finding his grandson lounging on the beach. "Did you forget you are on a mission and not on vacation?"

"Awww man, but gramps we already captured Vlad Plasmius," Jake reminded him. Last night Jake called their hotel room to tell them about Plasmius and of the other heroes. To which Lao Shi replied that he would trust their judgement on this matter.

"And you did very well with that, but you have yet to confirm that he's the one behind these attacks on the other magical creatures here." Lao Shi reminded him.

"So why are you telling me? Isn't this Haley's gig?" Jake reminded him.

"Good point," Lao Shi said before walking over to his granddaughter.

"Awww man!" Haley whined. She honestly hoped that capturing Vlad would be the end of this mission. The good news is that Dani, Denise, and Joss offered to help her on this mission. Lilo wanted to come as well but she needed to go to rehearsal, but Stitch agreed to act as tour guide.

As the party of young heroes left Fu Dog walked over to Jake. "So aren't you going with them?" Fu Dog asked.

"Hey man, Haley is a capable dragon, even better than me," Jake admitted. "I have full confidence in her, besides she has those other heroes and Stitch with her, what can possibly go wrong?"

"You have a point," Fu Dog agreed as he cuddled up next to Jake getting ready to sleep. Lao Shi on the other hand was a bit more concern, but Jake had a point. This is Haley's mission and she needs to do this on her own if she is to progress as a dragon, regardless of his misgivings about it.

* * *

Stitch led the girls into the forest outside of town, sniffing the ground like a dog. While Haley was reading the magical signs looking for the Tiki tribe. "This way," Haley pointing the way.

"Are you sure?" Denise asked skeptically. It's only been ten minutes and already she regrets coming along.

"Yes I'm sure," Haley insisted pointing to what looked like a leaf on a stick. "You see this is standard sign post used by the Tiki tribe," she explained.

"I think she's had one too many cookies," Denise whispered to the others.

"Well she is a dragon so maybe she knows what she's talking about," Joss defended, but still on the fence about whether or not she believes her.

"Naga," Stitch said skeptically since he couldn't smell anything suspicious in that direction. Plus he's been here before several times and has never seen anything resembling this Tiki tribe Haley was describing.

"Here," Haley suddenly yelled pointing to a small bush. "Now I just have to knock." Haley 'knocking' on the leaves.

"Yup, she's nuts," Dani concluded.

"Who's there!" this tiny voice demanded. Shocking everyone except Haley.

"It's me the Western American Dragon," Haley identifying herself.

"Well it's about time!" the voice grumbled. They soon heard the sounds of a door opening and this little Tiki with arms and legs came walking out of the bush. "We sent a request to the Dragon Council weeks ago!" the Tiki complained.

"Whoa there really are Tikis here," Denise gulped.

"Yes well can you tell me what's going on here?" Haley asked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! Several of my comrades were captured by this weirdo in a fancy suit and cape; and taken them off the island!" the Tiki yelled.

"Anything else can you tell us about the perpetrator?" Haley asked wanting to be thorough, even though she's convinced that Vlad is the culprit.

"Well he did have really weird hair," the Tiki recalled.

"That's him!" Haley exclaimed. "Don't worry we've already got your Tiki-napper locked up and well make him tell us where the others are," Haley promised.

"Really? That was fast." the Tiki man sounding very impressed.

"Yup and we just need you to confirm that it is him and then we can wrap this case up," Haley said.

"Then let's get going!" the Tiki man said excitedly.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Jumba's lab, Phantasmo was busy reading an article about how his cousin Experiment 624 Angel's new single is topping the charts all around the galaxy. Occasionally he would check up on Vlad even though he think's it's pointless, but he doesn't want to disappoint Lilo. Seeing that Vlad is still tucked away in his cell, Phantasmo went back to reading his magazine. While he was distracted Vlad made a duplicate of himself so that he could sneak out of the cell to search for that missing page of the Villain's Tome. Naturally the first place the he checked was Jumba's computer. Thankfully, even though it was alien, it was user friendly enough for Vlad to go through the files; but still it gave him no clue about the page. Looking around his room, Vlad found lots interesting tech and data, but still no luck finding the page. It was at this point that Vlad was getting hungry so he headed down to the kitchen. Ironically it was here where he finally found the object of his desire. "I can't believe it, the source of all of his achievements and he uses it as a coaster!" Vlad groaned finding the page under Jumba's coffee mug. Securing the page, Plasmius was about to return to his cell for his scheduled treatment when he was bumped into Phantasmo. Apparently he wasn't the only one who wanted a snack. Seeing the prisoner out of his cell Phantasmo immediately began to attack. Instinctively Vlad made himself intangible, but being a ghost type experiment Phantasmo could still hit him even in that state. While Phantasmo isn't as powerful as Stitch or any of the 600 series experiments, he is still stronger than a human, even a superpowered one like Vlad, and managed to knock Vlad down with about a dozen punches to the face. "I surrender, just take me to my cell!" Vlad pleaded raising his arms. Phantasmo cheered his victory and escorted Vlad back to the lab only to see the duplicate still there! Confused, he watched as the one in the cell walked right through the ghost shield. "What's wrong, seeing double?" the two Plasmius mocked as they blasted him with dual ecto-beams! Phantasmo struggled helplessly as the two Plasmius laughed manically before collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Hey Plasmius we have some questions for you, PHANTASMO!" Haley cried seeing the little ghost experiment sleeping on easy chair with a magazine over his face! "You're suppose to be watching him!" Haley scolded but Phantasmo didn't respond.

"Don't bother, he's been sleeping like that all day," Plasmius chuckled as he leaned back on his bed waiting for his next treatment which will be coming in two minutes. "I must say you can't really trust those alien experiments, completely unreliable." This of course got Stitch to growl at him, but he had more important things to tend to.

"Cousin?" Stitch said checking up on Phantasmo. As mischievous as the experiments are, he couldn't believe that anyone of them would sleep on the job. It goes against their programing and nature.

"Anyways Plasmius, we've got some questions for you," Haley talking like those old detective movies. "What did you do to the Tiki tribesmen you kidnapped?" Haley demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Vlad said earnestly. "I don't even know what a Tiki tribesmen are."

"Don't lie to me I have a witness right here!" Haley brought out the little Tiki man.

"What is that thing!?" Vlad jumped.

"Come on we know that you're responsible, right?" Haley asked the Tiki man.

"Uh nope, that's not the guy." the Tiki man replied.

"What do you mean? You said that he had a suit, cape, and weird hair!" Haley said.

"Yes, but the guy that did it was a wizard complete with magic wand, not some ghost!" the Tiki man confirmed. In his cell Vlad's interest perked up by this revelation. Looking at the clock he only needed a minute and six seconds before his next treatment.

"Awww man, back to square one," Haley whined. She really hoped that the case was solved.

Over with Stitch, Phantasmo had just regain consciousness and whispered something into Stitches ear. Sneering angrily, Stitch jumped at Plasmius. He came at him so fast that Vlad didn't even have time to react as Stitch punched him in the face! While it didn't surprise anyone that Stitch could pass through the shield, him not being a ghost and all, it still should have stopped Vlad. Instead he just fell through like it wasn't even there. Seeing their prisoner was free the girls quickly got into hero mode!

"Going Ghost!" Dani cried transforming into Dani Phantom.  
"Dragon Up!" Haley becoming a dragon.  
"Freak Out!" Denise turning into Freakazette.  
"Ragatuga!" Stitch yelled revealing his extra arms and alien antenna.  
"Boo-Ya!" Joss not changing at all but felt she had to say something in this circumstance.

"_Preparing radiation treatment,"_ the lab's computer announced as the beam fired on Vlad's bed without him in it. "No, no NO!" Vlad cried trying to reenter the cell, but it was too late. The procedure was done and he missed it. Already his body is starting to crystalize.

"Stitch what did you do to the shield?" Joss accused. Stitch shook his head and pointed to the control panel, which showed that the shield was still active. "Oh no he must have sabotaged it!" Joss pointing to Vlad.

"Well the jig is up, but at least I got what I came for!" Vlad said as he prepared to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Dani yelled charging at him. Vlad quickly grabbed her by the throat with his right crystalized hand. Dani screamed in pain from the ecto-ranium until she passed out.

"Dani!" they all cried rushing Plasmius, but he simply turned himself intangible and they all went right through him.

"Well this has been fun but I simply must be going now," Vlad waved goodbye before phasing through the walls.

"Oh no you don't!" Haley said as she flew out the window after him. While Vlad is confident that the dragon couldn't catch him, he couldn't risk her finding his secret hideout. So he constructed a net out of ectoplasm and threw it at the pink dragon. Haley screamed in terror as she got tangled in the net.

"Freakazette after him!" Joss ordered.

"Right!" Freakazette said as she started jumping up and down.

"Ugh don't tell me you can't fly," Joss groaned.

"Okay then I won't," Freakazette shrugged. She then started running down the street after Vlad, with her arms up in the air making whoosh sounds.

"Okay that's just embarrassing," Joss sighed seeing Freakazette making a fool of herself. Still she would rather be doing that than what she's about to do. Joss gulped as took out her cell phone, she hadn't earned a kimmunicator yet, and pressed Kim's number on her speed dial.

* * *

Later at a small island a few miles away, Vlad made a crash landing on the lone building on the island, where four shadows were ready to greet him. "Please help me," Vlad begged, his body about 74% crystalized. One of the shadows stepped forward and placed a new collar around his neck. After activating it, Vlad's body returned to normal. "Much appreciated," Vlad said though not really meaning it.

"Don't thank us yet Plasmius," one of the shadows warned. "Do you have it?"

"As if there's any doubt," Plasmius showing them the page.

"Are you certain that is the real thing?" another shadow asked,

"I studied it myself during my captivity," Vlad assured them. "What about your part? Have you finished"

**BOOOOOOM**

A loud explosion interrupted him. "What is going on?" he demanded.

"Father the hired help is at it again," a newcomer informed them.

"Oh geez," they all groaned as they hurried to the lab. Inside they found three individuals. One with a mechanical arm and cybernetic eye, the other a green boy, and the last was a baby.

"Are you some kind of idiot!" the one with mechanical arm yelled at the green one.

"How dare you Chimpanzee! I am Zim! The greatest invader of the great Irken Empire!" the green one named Zim declared.

"It's Chipotle!" Chipotle corrected him. They were about to duke it out when they both got zapped by the baby's rattle.

"You both are idiots, I'm just the baby here and even I know that!" the baby said zapping them again with his rattle.

"You'll pay for that Eddy!" Chipotle and Zim swore.

"Enough of this!" the four shadows yelled silencing the infighting. "If you all want to get paid, I suggest you do your job. Or else I'll feed you all to my mutant octopus!" the floor partially opened up to reveal a giant octopus.

"We're on it boss!" the trio saluted before resuming their work.

"Father why did you hire them?" this young man asked. "They even make Drakken look competent."

"I know but it's union rules. Apparently we've been using too many Disney villains in these stories so we need to hire more Nickelodeon ones." his father answered. While no one would argue that these three are capable for the task at hand. It still calls into question if they can finish in time before the heroes learn of their plans.


	6. The Shadow Society

"We got here as fast as we can, so what's the sitch?" Kim Possible asked after dramatically jumping through the window. She was soon followed by Ron, Danny, Jake, and Dexter. The last trio in their superhero alter egos. Steff and Jazz offered to look after Hana while sunbathing on the beach.

Dani, Haley, Stitch, and Joss all glanced at each other, wordlessly arguing with each other about who was going to tell them before Joss finally stepped forward. "Um, Plasmius escaped," Joss whispered reluctantly.

"HE WHAT!?" Danny screamed. "How did this happen!?"

"And where's Denise!?" Dexter demanded after noticing that his cousin was absent.

"I don't know, one minute he was in the ghost shield and the next minute, Stitch punches him and he came out!" Joss explained. "And Freakazette, I mean, Denise chased after him."

"So you're responsible for this?" Danny accused Stitch.

"Naga!" Stitch shaking his head. Phantasmo floated over to Jumba and quickly explained what happened.

"I see, 375 here says that there was two Plasmius, or is that Plasmiuses, never mind, anyway the second Plasmius attacked him." Jumba translated. "Not only that, I've just examined the control panel and it has been sabotaged. Made to look like the ghost shield was still active when it really wasn't." Jumba opening the panel and showing them the rewiring.

"Two? Plasmius must have made duplicate of himself before we locking him up!" Danny deduced. "I should have known he'd have an ace up his sleeve!"

"But if he was already free, then why did he pretend to still be captured?" Dani asked having this nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

"That's the million dollar question," Kim said.

"Boo-Yeah! We're going to be rich!" Ron blurted out, only to silenced by everyone staring at him. "I take it you're not talking about a game show?" he cringed in embarrassment with Kim shaking her head.

"Lilo, Pleakley, Jumba, I need you guys to check inside the house. Look for anything that might be missing. Plasmius stayed here for a reason and I'm positive that it wasn't just for his treatments. The rest of us will look around for anything suspicious that might be a clue." Kim instructed. They all nodded and started looking around; but since Plasmius was careful not disturb anything other than the control panel and the page, they were unable to find any clues. The only thing they discovered was that Vlad accessed Jumba's computer, but it showed that he didn't download anything. About an hour later they soon noticed Freakazette running towards the house with her arms stretch out while making airplane noises. "This is Air Freakazette flight 101 approaching from the coast, requesting permission to land," Freakazette said.

"Permission granted proceed to landing strip 1," Freakazoid responded dressed in an air traffic control uniform. Freakazette approached the driveway with Rufus acting as ground controller directing her where to go and to stop.

"So Freakazette did you find out where Plasmius escaped to?" Danny asked impatiently.

"Yeah funny thing, I was chasing Plasmius all the way up to the northeast coast when I spotted a restaurant called the Curry House. The have this challenge where if you can eat 1 kilogram of rice curry then the meal is free. Since I was feeling peckish and didn't have any money I went for the challenge." Freakazette reported.

"Ooh, did you win, and was it good?" Freakazoid asked as his stomach started grumbling.

"The food was delicious, but I didn't know how much 1 kilogram of rice was, stupid metric system! I had to pay 30 bucks for that challenge!" Freakazette complained.

"You mean lost Plasmius because of a food eating contest!" Danny yelled in frustration.

"Well yes, no, maybe," Freakazette admitted. "But I did find a lead or something, maybe."

"Well?" they all interrogated.

"Well since I didn't have any money to pay my bill. They gave me a temporary job as a waitress to pay it off. While I was there I overheard some fishermen talking about a strange nearby island. They say it's haunted because of all the weird lights they've seen during the night." Freakazette said making ghost noises.

"Oh you mean that privately owned island with those strange readings I've been tracking," Jumba jumped in.

"What strange readings?" Kim asked getting that sneaky suspicion that they are connected.

"A few weeks ago I detected a unusual and very powerful energy from that island. Nothing I've ever seen before, but because of the security there was so tight I couldn't investigate." Jumba reported.

"A privately owned island with high security," Kim pondered.

"That has evil secret lair written all over it," Ron finished.

"So do we raid the complex?" Joss asked eagerly.

"Naturally, after all we have to stop whatever it is he's got planned," Kim stressed.

* * *

Later at the docks they met up with Steff, Jazz, and Hana again; who they called earlier to rent them a boat for the trip. Naturally, not wanting to put their families in danger; Kim, Ron, Dexter, and Danny insisted that the others, all nonsuperheroes even those with powers, stay behind. Haley had to come since this might be connected to her assignment, and Lilo was allowed to tag along because technically she has superhero status, being the official leader of the experiments and all, plus she has Stitch to protect her. On the pier; Jazz, Steff, Denise, Dani, Jumba, Pleakley, and Joss watched as their family and friends headed of to certain danger. While they all smiled and played nice, naturally none of them wanted to get left out of this and immediately rented another boat! As they got on board ready to follow their loved ones, none of them noticed a little stowaway sneaking on board as well.

* * *

On the island, Plasmius and his cohorts observed the monitors as an unidentified craft approached the island. "They're here, and right on schedule," one of the shadows commented looking at a pocket watch.

"But how? I was careful to make sure I wasn't followed!" Plasmius insisted.

"One thing I've learned about Kim Possible, is that she has an annoying habit of finding secret lairs," he commented. "Never the less we must welcome them." Pressing button on his control panel labeled security system. All around the island several surveillance cameras, motion detectors, automatic guns, robots, and all manner of traps activated.

Just off shore, the heroes stormed the beach all commando like. "All right let's get this over with quickly," Kim ordered.

"Just give me a second," Ron said shaking a bottle of baby formula for Hana, who was now in his arms.

"Ron, I thought you were going to leave Hana with the others!" Kim complained.

"I did, but then I found her hanging on the side of the boat. You know how much of a ninja she is." Ron chuckled nervously as he placed Hana in his Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle baby carrier that he had for some reason.

"Just!" her kimmunicator started beeping. "Excuse me for a sec!" Kim activating her kimmunicator. "What up Wade?"

"_I did the back ground check on that island like you asked. It used to belong to Vlad Masters,"_ Wade reported.

"I knew it! I knew that old fruitloop was up to something!" Danny said.

"You said used to," Kim noticed.

"_Yes, the government seized all of Vlad's assets after the Disasteroid event. It went up for auction a few weeks ago and got bought up by an unknown group of billionaires." _Wade continued.

"Unknown, how is that possible?" Kim asked.

"_The names and corporations they belong to were fakes. Whoever did this was good at covering up their tracks. Just give me 15 minutes, I'll figure out who's behind this."_ Wade promised.

"Please and thank you," Kim finished off before turning her kimmunicator off. As the heroes prepared to head towards the large building near the center of the island, they heard a large number of mechanical footsteps and soon found themselves surrounded by several robotic soldiers all pointing rather intimidating guns at them. Naturally all the heroes including Hana got ready to fight, when Freakazoid jumped in front of them dressed in a cops outfit!

"Hold it right there my good sirs," Freakazoid holding his hand up. "May I see your licenses and registration for those firearms?"

"_Huh, negative this unit does not possess requested documents," _one of the robots replied.

"No licenses eh! Well then I'm going to have to confiscate these and have you fill out these forms!" Freakazoid declared taking all the robots' guns and handing them a ton of paperwork. "With luck, you should have your licenses and weapons returned to you within 6 to 8 business days. No make that months."

"_So what did you put for answer 15?" _one robot asked another.

"_If your friend's leg was broken and a lion is approaching him, what will you do?" _the other robot reading the question. _"This is illogical! They don't even specify which leg is broken!" _While the robots were busy doing the paperwork, Freakazoid his friends started to sneak away.

"Man I can't believe that worked," Jake laughed as they continued along.

"Yeah robots aren't the best," Ron speaking from experience with all the robots he and Kim faced on various missions.

"Either way it should be smooth sailing from here," Danny said. But the moment he said that, he tripped a ghost sensor triggering several automated ecto-guns that immediately started firing on them! LOOK OUT!" Danny warned.

"Ron!" Kim called out as she narrowly avoided getting hit.

"Distraction got it!" Ron said handing Hana to Lilo, who quickly hid behind some trees. Ron immediately ran out playing the role of decoy drawing fire to himself. As always his distraction gave the other heroes the opening they needed to act. Kim brought out her compact and started deflecting the lasers back at the guns. Jake and Haley flew around breathing fire on as many of the guns as they can. Danny firing his ecto-beams as well. Rufus stealthfully ran up to one of the guns and started pulling out the wires. Stitch rolled like a bowling ball towards the guns and started chewing them to pieces as soon as he got close enough. Freakazoid forcibly pointed the guns at each other. Before long all the guns were destroyed.

"Well that was fun," Lilo said sarcastically carrying Hana out of their hiding place.

"Yeah man, we need be more careful from here on out," Jake commented. As the group continued on, the faced a number of traps along the way including; alligator pits, falling cages, poison darts, and spinning tops of doom! Before long they found themselves right at the doors of the only building on the island.

"Should we knock?" Ron asked looking at the doors. Not waiting for an answer Ron knocked anyways.

"_Ah Kim Possible and friends, welcome." _a mysterious but familiar voice greeted as the doors opened. Cautiously they all entered, scouting around for any more surprises. Inside the compound they found an arsenal of weapons, vehicles and all manner of high tech equipment.

"Hm, I think I'm starting to get an idea of who's behind this," Kim said confidently.

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Jake said.

"It's obvious isn't it," Ron jumped in. "The island, the traps, all this cool stuff. There's only one villain who it can possibly be!"

"You have no idea do you," Danny said cynically.

"Not a clue," Ron confessed. "And oh my gosh, what it that!?" Ron pointing to a tall menacing figure that looked like a cross between a whale and an elephant heading their way.

"Gantu," Lilo gasped.

"Big Dummy Head!" Stitch growled.

"So nice to see you again trog!" Gantu yelled pulling out his blaster and pointing it at Stitch. Stitch immediately jumped Gantu and the two began rolling around wrestling on the floor. Spouting insults and vowing to destroy each other. The other heroes just stood back, seeing that this is more of a personal grudge between the two.

"Gantu! Stop this at once you idiot!" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled flying in on his hovering pad.

"But Dr. Hämsterviel ," Gantu pleaded.

"I said enough!" Hämsterviel yelled again. "As for you would be heroes I suggest you surrender or else!" he threatened.

"Or else what?" Ron asked in defiance, causing the others to groan because that is the one thing you never ask.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Hämsterviel chuckled sinisterly showing them a video of Jazz, Steff, Dani, Joss, Freakazette, Jumba, and Pleakley all captured.

"What did you do to them!" they all demanded.

"Nothing, they just arrived on the island about 15 minutes ago so we just captured them." Gantu explained.

"Figures they wouldn't stay put," Kim sighed.

"Yeah I always wondered why we keep telling them to stay back when we know they would just follow us anyways," Ron noted. Seeing their loved ones held hostage, the heroes had no choice but to surrender. Gantu and Hämsterviel led them to a large room were their family and friends were surrounded by a small squadron of robots. Hämsterviel floated over to three other shadowy figures, one who they recognized to be Vlad Plasmius, another Kim already figured to be...

"Senor Senior Sr." Kim identified. Senor Senior Sr. stepped out of the shadows confirming Kim's suspicions.

"And of course, Senor Senior Jr." Ron added just so that he did look like a complete idiot.

"Hello," Jr. waved lazily with his trademark 'I really don't want to be here' expression. "Can you hurry and thwart my father and his cohorts plans already. I promised Bonnie that I'd take her skiing on Mt. Everest this weekend." Jr. pleaded.

"JR!" Sr. scolded before turning his attention back to Kim. "Impressive as always, Ms. Possible." Senior Sr. complimented. "But tell me how did you figure out it was me?" he asked. "I was so careful to cover my tracks."

"As if," Kim scoffed. "Wade traced the sale of this island to one of your dummy corporations, so it wasn't hard putting 2 and 2 together. That and the spinning tops of doom was a clear give away. You're the only villain that uses them."

"Yeah, why is that? I mean they are so cool!" Ron commented.

"I know right," Sr. agreed. "Sure they are a little pricy but I think they are worth it."

"Hey can we please stay on topic here!" Haley said with an annoyed tone. She is starting to get frustrated since it would seem that whatever is going on here has nothing to do with her Tiki assignment.

"Look uh, Seniors. I don't know what Plasmius promised you, but you can't trust him!" Danny hoping that they will see reason.

"Yeah man, and he's also an evil half ghost person or something like that!" Freakazoid added.

"Oh please my friend, do you honestly believe that Vlad Masters is the only eccentric monster billionaire vying for world domination?" a new voice said as two more figures stepped out of the shadows. One was an eye patch man who suddenly transformed into a big blue man with a large G on his chest. The second man looked like a stage magician, dressed in a fancy suit with cape and wand.

"Guitierrez!" Freakazoid sneered.

"Pandarus!" Jake spat as well.

"Who?" their friends asked.

"Armando Guitierrez, president of Apex Microchips and world class jerk!" Freakazoid pointing to Guitierrez.

"Eli Pandarus, also known as the Wizard of Wall Street," Jake said.

"Because he made a fortune in the stock market?" Ron figured.

"No, because he's a dark wizard who made a fortune in the stock market," Jake clarified.

"So what, is this like a team up of the worlds riches supervillains or something?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, I suppose we were due for something like that eventually," Ron commented.


	7. Crossovers vs Cameos

"So Guitierrez, my old and first foe, even though I initially fought Cave Guy in the premier so technically that makes him the first, but you were the villain in the origin story so story wise you're my first opponent, and the one responsible for giving me my powers and, and, and? What was I talking about again?" Freakazoid losing his train of though until he noticed the other villains. "Oh right, so you've teamed up with some of the world's riches villains! Who coincidentally are the arch foes for all my friends here." Freakazoid getting back on subject.

"Ironic isn't it my friend," Guitierrez mocked. "It's almost like this is a poorly conceived crossover." Both Freakazoid and Guitierrez glared accusingly at the author. "Speaking of bad crossovers, I have a few clips of some of the worst ones in history."

"Not again," Freakazoid groaned.

"Um, do we really have time for this? We really should just get the story going." Sr. suggested.

"Nonsense, this will only take a minute," Guitierrez assured them as he turned on the big screen first showing scene from Jetsons meet the Flintstones. "A movie about a futuristic family meeting a primitive family, this is just ridiculous."

"Yeah I think that was the point," Freakazoid said defending the movie special.

The next clip showed the villains musical number on the Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel. "You see here! Seriously, why didn't the Marvel villains just kill Doofensmirtz. You know they wanted to. I would have paid money just to see Venom just bite that idiot's head off."

"I don't think they can do that in a kids' show," Freakazoid argued.

Next had the big climax fight scene from the 1967 live action Batman/Green Hornet crossover showing when Robin knocked Kato back. "Oh no! There's no way Robin could beat Bruce Lee! He should have wiped the floor with him and everyone else, including Batman! Bruce Lee is the best!"

"Maybe in real life, but he's just playing a character Kato here." Freakazoid trying to make his nemesis see reason.

"Can we get this over with!" Hämsterviel complained.

"Just one more," Guitierrez promised showing his final clip of Time Squad/Dexter's Lab. "What is this? Come on Dexter show off you're magnificent brain, or pull out one of your crazy gadgets or do something!"

"Um, that last one wasn't a crossover, that's just a cameo." Freakazoid clarified.

"There's a difference?" Guitierrez asked.

"Uh yeah, cameos are just when famous person or thing make an appearance in another's show or story, but they really have no real purpose or influence the plot in any way. It's mainly for fan service." Freakazoid explained. "Just like those guys over there." Freakazoid pointing to Zim, Baby Eddie, and Dr. Chipotle Jr who were still working on the device they were building. "You see, there not really part of the story, they are just here for a quick laugh."

"We're not part of the story? What a gyp!" Baby Eddy complained.

"The entire earth will pay for this insult, so says Zim!" Zim swore.

"I really need to have some choice words with my agent. CHIPOTLE!" Chipotle screamed.

"Enough of this foolish nonsense!" Hämsterviel yelled. "And you wonder why you're show was cancelled!"

"Hey, we may have had only 2 seasons, but we do have a large cult following, so bleh!" Freakazoid sticking his tongue out at Hämsterviel.

"Big deal, I have a Japanese spinoff that lasted 4 seasons!" Hämsterviel informed them.

"NO WAY!" everyone gasped in disbelief.

"It's true," Lilo confirming his claim. "I even guest starred in one episode as my future daughter."

"Yuna," Stitch sighed longingly, remembering his co-star on that series.

"Yes Stitch we'll visit her in Japan soon," Lilo promised.

"Man you know you've hit it big if there's a Japanese Anime version of you!" Ron complained wishing that he and Kim had an anime series as well.

"I know right," Danny agreed.

"Enough of this, can we please get back to the matter at hand!" Pandarus whined. They all nodded in agreement.

"Wait, didn't Jake say that you are a wizard?" Haley asked Pandarus.

"One of the best, if not the greatest." Pandarus bragged.

"You're the one responsible for the Tiki-nappings!" Haley accused.

"Busted," Jr. laughed to which Pandarus responded by zapping Jr with a magical bolt.

"Indeed we are young dragon," Pandarus admitted.

"Why would you want those Tikis?" the heroes asked.

"Actually this is somewhat your fault American Dragon," Pandarus pointing at Jake. "After you destroyed the Huntsclan there was a huge demand for black market magical items. You know the ones made from unicorn horns, sphinx hair, griffin's eggs, those sort of things." Pandarus started creating images of talismans, magical clothing, and other items made from magical creatures that the Huntsclan used to hunt. "So taking advantage of this market vacuum, I got into the business of making Tiki good luck charms made from real Tikis!" Pandarus explained showing them an image of several hundred Tikis in cages, as well as an image of Tiki figurines that you could normally find at souvenir shops only priced in the thousands! "They worth quite a pretty penny on the black market."

"That is sick and wrong!" Ron yelled. The others all gagged in agreement, especially the ones who actually met a real live Tikis. Some even commenting that they will never buy Tikis ever again!

"Okay, but what are the others doing here?" Jake asked.

"I needed resources and a base of operations to produce the Tikis, and my friends here," Pandarus pointing to Guitierrez and Sr. "Offered to buy this island and this facility in exchange for a percentage of the profits."

"That's great but how does Plasmius fit in to all this?" Danny wondered. "Why were you at Jumba's lab anyway?"

"Actually I'm not part of that scheme," Vlad admitted. "I came here because I needed treatment for my condition, but unfortunately I discovered that lab have been taken over by my friends here. After briefly explaining my blight, they agreed to help me, provided that I get a little something for them, for another project we're planing." Vlad showed off the page of the villains tome he got from Jumba's lab.

"Hey that's my coaster!" Pleakley accused.

"Wait. you've been using my important notes as a coaster!" Jumba shaking Pleakley.

"What is that?" Lilo asked.

"That is where all my evil genius for making experiments came from," Jumba explained. "You see one of my first work was an artificial wormhole generator, so that I can get all the stuff I need without having to get up to go shopping. Unfortunately the system overloaded and exploded, delivering only one thing. That piece of paper there, which gave me the bases for creating evil experiments. After all creating monsters to do a certain task is much more reliable than machines!" Jumba laughing manically.

"Right," Danny rolling his eyes. "So how did you know about this? And what's that for?" Danny asked Plasmius.

"That is a story for another time," Vlad said as he began charging up his hands with ecto-energy. "Why not just get this battle started." His cohorts also getting ready to fight as well. The heroes all getting in battle stance as well. They were about to lay the smack down when Senor Senior Sr. made a timeout signal.

"Hold up, time out!" Sr. yelled as he slowly walked up to Ron. "What is that?" Sr. asked pointing to Hana who was again strapped to Ron.

"This is my baby sister Hana," Ron introduced. "Isn't she cute."

"Adorable," Sr. agreed as he tickled Hana cheek. Hana giggled playfully warming up to the old man. "But still, bringing a baby to a fight? Ron, I thought better of you." Sr. shaking his head in disapproval.

"Yeah actually I left her with a sitter, but she kind of followed me." Ron said reluctantly. "You know how kids are."

"Indeed, boy the mischievous things Jr. used to do when he was an infant," Sr. laughed. "Say why don't you leave her and the other little ones over in the children's playroom?" Sr. directing their attention over to a small room on the other side of the lab. "I had it specially made for employees who couldn't get a sitter or had other emergencies. There are toys, coloring books, bulletproof glass so you can watch all the action without getting hurt, and a fridge full of juice boxes and snacks if they should get hungry."

"That's awfully nice of you," Jazz said suspiciously.

"My dear young lady, we may be evil villains, but we are not monsters." Sr. defended himself. Of course the irony of his statement wasn't lost on anyone since he's affiliated with a human/ghost hybrid, a dark wizard, aliens, and what could be best described as a internet monster.

Jazz and Steff took Hana, Dani, Denise, and Lilo over to the play area. "You go too," Kim instructed Joss.

"But Kim!" Joss argued.

"I need you to keep an eye on them," Kim said sympathetically. While it is true that the kids need extra supervision, she did it mainly to keep her cousin out of harms way.

"You too Haley," Jake ordered.

"But, but, this is my assignment!" Haley whined.

"And you've done an excellent job," Jake praised. "But this is a little out of your league," he said sternly keeping his eyes on the villains. Normally Haley would complain but the tone of her brother's voice and the seriousness of his expression, told her that this was not the time to be a spoiled brat. So she reverted back to her human form and joined her friends in the playroom.

"Well this looks nice," Steff commented since this is one of the best looking playrooms she's ever seen, and she actually volunteers at the local preschools and other children functions.

"Yes, but this might still be a trap," Jazz said cautiously. "I mean can we really trust that Senior guy?"

"Well Kim said that the Seniors aren't really evil, they just do the whole take over the world thing more as a hobby than anything else." Joss informed them.

"Oh they're evil alright," Denise sneered after exploring the playroom.

"Why do you day that?" Dani asked.

"Because there's nothing to eat here but carrot sticks and raisins!" Denise yelled showing them the fridge.

"Oh that is truly wicked!" all the kids agreed, except for Jazz and Steff, who have no qualms against healthy snacks.

Back with the heroes and villains, with the kids safely out of harms way, they went right back into battle mode! Danny charged straight at Vlad Plasmius, Jake coming down on Pandarus, Stitch tackling Gantu, Freakazoid engaging Guitierrez, Kim facing off against Senor Senior Sr., while Ron was having a slapfest with Jr. Dr. Hämsterviel levitated his hovering chair out of harms way so that he could watch the fight from a safe distance while spouting insults at his allies on how lousy of a job they were doing. Which they did not appreciate but were too busy fighting the heroes to deal with him right now.

Over at the device; Zim, Baby Eddy, and Chipotle Jr. were watching the fight. "Should we help them?" Eddy wondered. "I mean we are villains and they did hire us."

"Nope, you heard them. We are just cameo. Let us just finish this project so we can get paid and go home." Chipotle Jr. voicing his opinion.

"You humans and your precious money. You do not yet realize that it will all become worthless when the Irkin Armada come to take over your planet!" Zim ranted.

"Then why are you here?" Eddy asked.

"I need funds to pay off Gir's credit card debts," Zim grumbled. "Seriously, Gir goes through tacos and pizzas like there's no tomorrow, and don't get me started on all the piggys he buys and, and, and..." Zim pausing for a second after realizing that everyone was giving him a weird look. "And there won't be a tomorrow for any of you when the Armada gets here!" Zim started laughing manically. At this point Baby Eddie and Chipotle Jr. just started tuning him out and got back to work.


	8. Like Ants at a Picnic

To say that the battle wasn't going well for our heroes would be an understatement. It would appear that after countless victories, they now have vastly underestimated their foes. "So I guess that now you lost you're good guy image, there's no way mom will ever fall for a creep like you!" Danny taunted flying around and firing his ecto-beams at Plasmius. Plasmius's eyes glowed with fierce anger as fired his own ecto-beam at Danny, which not only cancelled out Danny's own beams but it also struck the young hero in the chest, sending him crashing down.

"Yes you are right, you're mother will never accept me now." Vlad cried as he picked Danny up by the throat. Danny began gasping in fear. After all the times he's beaten Vlad Plasmius in the past, Danny believed that he's grown stronger as a ghost and as a hero. Unfortunately what he failed to realize that Vlad was holding back all those times under the faint hope that Danny would one day become to be his son. But now that Vlad knows that will never happen, he has no reason to go easy on the young halfa. "So I guess I no longer have a reason to keep you around!" Vlad said charging his fist with ecto-energy and started smacking Danny around like a bean ball.

Freakazoid faired no better since Guitierrez is not only stronger than him, he also has a cool laser blaster behind his eye patch. Forcing the crazed hero stay on the defensive, dodging the beams coming out of Guitierrez's eye or rather what replaced his eye. "Is that all you got?" Freakazoid trying to taunt him. "I would think that you'd try something different after I whopped you butt the last time!"

"Oh how about this?" Guitierrez laughed as he used his telekinesis to levitate several objects at hurl them at Freakazoid.

"Well two can play that," Freakazoid said using his own telekinesis, only to be pelted by the very objects he was controlling. His mind is still too chaotic for him to fully control his powers. "Leph's t-ry that agin," Freakazoid stuttered in pain. Levitating more object to only again have them hitting him in the face.

"Please my friend, save some for me," Guitierrez laughed as he flung more objects at Freakazoid.

Pandarus may be a coward, but his magic is still very powerful. Conjuring giant magical hands to attack Jake, forcing Jake to fly at a safe distance out of reach of the magical hands. "Yo catch me if you can!" Jake challenged.

"Oh I'll not only catch you, I'm going to destroy you!" Pandarus promised sending his two hands after Jake.

"You could never beat me before, what make's you think you can take me now?" Jake laughed.

"Because I learn from my mistakes," Pandarus grinned as he conjured up a third hand that grabbed Jake from behind. "I wonder how much Dragon Scale boots go for on the black market?" Pandarus wondered to himself as his hands started squeezing the life out of the American Dragon.

Senor Senior Sr. may be old, but he's still in excellent health. Plus he's been trained in martial arts by some of the best masters that money can buy, and that's before he even became a villain. Making him more than a match for the self trained teen hero just out of high school. "I must say, you've certainly improved since the last time we fought," Kim complimented.

"Thank you Ms. Possible. I've been taking more of my vitamins." Sr. boasted. "Also I've noticed a few things that I missed the last time we've danced."

"Oh what is that?" Kim asked.

"That you're style is very sloppy," Sr. blocked Kim's punch then twisted her arm. "You focus too much on your attacks leaving your defense much to be desired." Sr. lectured.

"I'll try to remember that," Kim promised as she flipped out of the hold and tried to attack Sr. again only for the old man to exploit another flaw in Kim's defense.

As for her sidekick/boyfriend, he's engaged in a slapping contest with Jr. "Hey cut it out," Ron pleaded slapping and backing way from Jr.

"No you cut it out!" Jr. demanded slapping as well. Ron had assumed that he could easily defeat anyone with his mystical monkey powers, unfortunately he still unable to fully control it. It only seems to emerge when he's under great stress or fear, but since he's only facing against Jr, that's hardly dangerous enough for Ron to trigger his powers. Leaving the two of them facing each other with a rather pathetic and childish form of combat.

So far the only one that's doing well is Stitch, taunting the giant alien as he dodged Gantu's blasts while climbing up the walls. "Hold still so I can blast you! You grotesque abomination!" Gantu demanded as he continuously fired on Stitch.

"Ragatuska, Stitch is cute and fluffy!" Stitch sticking his tongue out at his old nemesis.

* * *

As for the children Dani, Denise, Joss, Haley, Lilo, Hana, along their 'babysitters' Jumba, Pleakley, Jazz and Steff sat back and watched the action from the safety of the playroom. And so far they are less than impressed with the performance of the senior heroes. "They aren't doing to well, are they?" Joss sighed as she watched Sr. tripping Kim with his cane.

"Yeah I thought they'd be doing better," Denise observed as she watched Freakazoid attempting a running head butt at Guitierrez only to see her cousin losing his teeth as a result.

"Well Danny is doing about as well as he normally does against Plasmius," Dani joked watching two Plasmiuses playing tennis using Danny as the ball.

"I can't believe that Jake thinks I should sit this fight out!" Haley huffed still upset Jake told her to stay with the others, but taking some pleasure watching her brother being slammed around on the floor and walls by the magical hands.

"At least Stitch is doing good," Lilo bragged watching Stitch picking Gantu up, twirling him around above his head and tossing him across the room, while munching on some 'ants on a log'.

"Hey what's that?" Dani asked curiously.

"Ants on a log," Lilo showing her the snack. "It's basically a celery stick with peanut butter and raisins."

"Gross you're actually eating that!" Denise gagged at the sight of the raisins. The other began reciprocating Denise's expression.

"There's nothing else to eat around here, and besides they are not that bad." Lilo defended now munching on a carrot stick. At first the girls tried to ignore Lilo eating the gross healthy snacks, until they could no longer stand it!

"Well don't hog it all! Give some here!" Denise protested grabbing a handful of raisins. Pretty soon all the little girls were stuffing themselves with the healthy snacks that just minutes ago they thought were disgusting.

"All it takes is one to get them started," Steff laughed. Since she does volunteer work with small children, she's seen this sort of thing often.

"Monkey see, monkey do applies to kids as well," Jazz shook her head before watching the fight again.

* * *

"You'll pay for that you little abomination!" Gantu growled at Stitch as he picked himself up.

"Blah blah blah," Stitch taunted sticking his tongue out at Gantu.

Gantu sneered as he set his blaster at a new setting. "Let's see how you handle this!" Gantu challenged as he fired at Stitch. Stitch simply laughed as he dodge the shots like he always does. Only this time, to his surprise, the plasma bolt began veering around hitting Stitch square in the chest! "Like my new improvements?" Gantu taunted. "It's called Target Acquisition Projectiles. No matter where I shoot they will all track you down until they hit!" Gantu demonstrated by firing off in several different directions, and just as he said, each and every one of the projectiles started flying straight for Stitch. Stitch gasped in shock trying to dodge the shots, but due to the sheer amount Gantu fired, even if Stitch dodged one, two more would hit him. "You know I kind of regret using this against you. It feels almost like cheating." Gantu sighed as he fired more shots at Stitch. "But then again," Gantu started firing even more shots, clearly enjoying the fact that he's beating Stitch down. After the villains ceased their attacks for a second, the heroes hurried to regroup about Kim.

"Yo, this isn't working!" Jake huffed.

"Well thank you captain obvious!" Freakazoid said sarcastically.

"That isn't helping!" Danny scolded.

"He's right," Kim agreed. "Does anyone have any helpful ideas?"

"Naga!" Stitch growled shaking his head. Obviously not liking the fact that he's losing to Gantu.

"Well we could try Scenario 46?" Ron suggested.

"Scenario 46?" Jake repeated but getting the reference. "That's kind of risky, and crazy."

"Hey I'm all about risky and crazy," Freakazoid bragged.

"Yeah but it just might work," Danny sounding unsure but willing to try.

"Um can one of you translate for those of us who don't speak geek," Kim requested. Stitch nodding in agreement since even he couldn't understand, and he has the brain of a super computer.

"Laymen's terms: we switch dance partners!" Jake explained.

Kim was taken back by the notion. Such a move is indeed risky and crazy given the circumstances, but it also has merit. Plus she didn't have any other ideas. "Let's go for it!" She said as she activated her Specter Deflector and jumped straight at Plasmius. Now as stated before, Vlad Plasmius is a very powerful foe, but he is not much of a fighter. So despite his powers, Kim could easily read his intent, dodging his initial attacks and counterattacking with a series of rapid punches and kicks!

"Yo Kung Fool! Let's see how you face against someone trained in dragon style!" Jake challenging Sr. bowing respectfully.

"I should warn you, I have been trained in Dragon Style as well." Sr. warned bowing as well. The two got into their fighting stance. Due to the impulsiveness of youth, Jake made the first move, swinging his claws out at the old man. Sr. block with the initial attacks with his cane, and responded with a round house kick to the head. Luckily, thanks to the many joints on a dragon's neck, Jake was able to avoid the attack. Also another advantage of a Dragon's anatomy, his tail. Jake immediately swung his tail at Sr.'s feet, tripping the old man.

Guitierrez tired to shoot down Danny with his eye beam, but since it didn't have any ghost fighting capabilities, Danny just had to go intangible and let the beams fly harmlessly through him. "Nice trick," Danny taunted. Guitierrez just growled in response firing more eye beams. "I can do that too!" Danny said firing his own eye beams. Unfortunately for Guitierrez, ecto-beams can still effect internet monsters almost as well as it does ghosts, sending Guitierrez flying across the room.

"AHHHA!" Jr. screamed as Stitch started snarling at the spoiled rich boy. "Please not the hair!" Jr. begged.

"Okay," Stitch promised as he picked Jr. up and started twirling him on it's finger like a ball and tossing him into a garbage can. Covering Jr. in garbage, but leaving his hair completely untouched somehow.

"Thank you," Jr. said woozily before collapsing from dizziness.

"Hold still you freak!" Pandarus demanded as he tried to zap Freakazoid with his magic wand.

"Well you just need to ask," Freakazoid preached stopping right in front of Pandarus. Pandarus cast a fireball spell which incinerated Freakazoid.

"I did it!" Pandarus cheered, but his victory was short lived as heard the sounds of someone imitating siren noises.

"Nee-nu, nee-nu," Freakazoid yelled arriving on scene dressed as a firefighter and riding a toy fire truck. "Sand back citizen, I'll take care of this," Freakazoid instructed. Pulling out a tiny hose from the fire truck and started squirting the fire with little drops of water via hand pump. It is a toy fire truck after all. Annoyed by all this Pandarus threw another fireball at Freakazoid, which exploded on impact. Feeling that he finished off the hero this time Pandarus wandered closer to smoke investigate only to be smacked in the head by a shovel! As the smoke from the explosion and fire began to dissipate, he saw Freakazoid standing there in a Smoky the Bear outfit complete with shovel and fake bear ears. "Remember kids, only you can prevent forest fires!" Freakazoid preached in a gruffy voice. "Or beat up the guys that start them," Freakazoid said smacking Pandarus with his shovel again.

"What is wrong with this guy!" Pandarus screamed. He always believed that his mind is his greatest weapon. That by getting into his opponent's head he could figure them out, strategize, and out think them. But how does one understand a chaotic mind like Freakazoid?

This of course left Ron facing Gantu. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Ron gulped as he gazed at the sheer size of the alien who now seems even bigger than before. "But I'm not going to go down easy!" Ron declared and he did his signature karate screams and karate chops! "Ow," Ron whined after nearly breaking his hand from hitting Gantu.

"Look nothing against you human, but I do have a job to do." Gantu apologized.

"Oh and what job is that?" Ron asked.

"Well it was to capture all the abominations and give them to Hämsterviel," Gantu explained.

"And by abominations you mean?" Ron asked.

"Yes 626 and his cousins," Gantu clarified.

"But doesn't that seem kind of mean? I mean taking away someone's family?" Ron argued.

"I wouldn't call those monsters family," Gantu sneered in anger, expressing his hatred for the experiments. "Besides, I have to pay the bills somehow." Gantu argued.

"Yeah I hear ya, been there myself man." Ron said sympathetically, remembering all the horrible part time jobs he had just trying to earn enough to grande size his meals. Or just to buy his meals in general.

"Gantu you stupid idiot, stop fraternizing with the enemy and destroy him already!" Dr. Hämsterviel demanded.

"Yes Dr. Hamster Wheel," Gantu responded before turning to Ron. Ron gulped as he started to back away from the giant alien.

"That's Hämsterviel!" Dr. Hämsterviel corrected him. "Yes, destroy this buffoon and then his idiotic girlfriend next!" Dr. Hämsterviel ordered.

Hearing that they were going to hurt Kim caused something inside Ron to snap. Suddenly he remembered when Kim was knocked down by Lorwardian invasion. He even started seeing Gantu as Warhok, as they are about the same size after all, triggering his dormant mystical monkey powers. "No one hurts Kim, not on my watch!" Ron declared as a giant blue monkey aura surrounded him. Gantu wasn't sure what's going on, but his instincts were telling him that something bad was about to happen. His instincts were proven right as Ron punched Gantu in the stomach, hitting him even harder that Stitch ever did. Ron continued his assault with more wild attacks, and finishing off by grabbing Gantu's arm and throwing him into the air and sending him crashing into the other villains including Dr. Hämsterviel. The villains all groaned in pain not understanding or believing what just happened. Needless to say that everyone, except for Kim and Hana, were shocked to that Ron was the one to end the fight.

"You were great Ron," Kim said giving her boyfriend a hug.

"All's well that ends well, I guess." Freakazoid said scratching his head. While it felt weird that Ron would take down all the villains single handedly, they all decided just to enjoy the victory.

"Not quite yet," Jake said remembering one small detail. "Alright Pandarus, where are the Tikis?" Jake demanded, getting right back to business.

"They are in the truck in the hanger," Pandarus struggled to say. "So can you please get this big oaf off of me!" Pandarus pointing to Gantu who was laying on top of all the villains.

"Well that about wraps things up nicely," Jake concluded.

"Not so fast!" Zim said pointing his laser gun at the heroes along with Baby Eddie and Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Hey what are you cameos doing?" Freakazoid demanded.

"Well we've got to thinking, that if you beat our employers we don't get paid." Baby Eddie explained.

"Plus we feel that this cameo role is not enough, so we decided to have a more active role in this story." Chipotle Jr. snapped his fingers and a giant Guacamole monster came stomping in.

"Wow imagine all the nachos it would take to finish all that guacamole," Ron drooled.

"Uh hum, uh hum!" Rufus agreed smacking his lips, and they weren't the only ones. Even Stitch was also drooling over the sight of all that guacamole.

Seeing their reenforcements the villains got a second wind. "Enough of this nonsense. Attack!" Plasmius ordered. Fighting their normal villains was tough enough as it was, but now that the cameos have joined in, the battle was quickly turning against the heroes.

This fact was not lost on their family members still watching from the playroom. "We have to do something! They need our help!" Joss declared.

"Might as well, all the food is gone." Pleakley pointed out.

"Right, Going Ghost!" Dani shouted transforming into Dani Phantom.

"Freak Out!" Denise becoming Freakazette.

"Dragon Up!" Haley turning into the Western American Dragon.

"Alright let's break this glass!" Haley ordered as she prepared to breath fire on the one obstacle between her and her brother. Likewise Dani was charging her ecto-beams as well.

"Girls wait!" Jazz pleaded, but was too late as the tiny heroes blasted the window, filling up the playroom with smoke. Even worse, there wasn't a single scratch on the window glass. "The glass is bulletproof remember," Jazz coughed.

"Oh right, sorry." the girls apologized.

"Besides the door is not even locked we could have left at any time." Jazz pointing to the door they came in which was still wide open and unguarded.

* * *

"So any last words?" Guitierrez asked as the villains surrounded the heroes.

"Um yes, can I have some more chips go with this guacamole?" Ron burped since his clothes was covered in guacamole sauce. Ron had a few bags of nachos in his pocket which Rufus sprinkled over the Guacamole Monster. Naturally this caused the Guacamole Monster to start eating itself, with Ron and Rufus more than happy to help consume him. Much to the disgust of everyone present.

"Anyone with something intelligent to say?" Chipotle asked sarcastically, but annoyed that another of his monsters ate itself.

"Hey no one insults Ron when I'm around!" Joss yelled doing a flip kick on Chipotle.

"What are you inferior earth females doing here!" Zim demanded.

"Since you cameos joined the party," Haley explained as she started breathing fire between the heroes and villains.

'_With the arrival of the young girls the tide quickly switch back to the heroes favor. With everyone ganging up on everyone else in a huge battle royal! Between all the fire breathing, laser fire, and bodies flying around, it's almost impossible to keep track of what's going on. Who's winning, who's losing, who's the good guys, who are the bad, who can tell. Pain, crying, biting, you've never seen such dirty underhanded plays and'_

"Freakazette, what are you doing?" Freakazoid asked since the so called epic battle hasn't even started yet.

"Narrating," Freakazette said with a smile. Everyone just scowled at her. "Fine, see if I ever narrate for any of you again," Freakazette pouted as she dropped her microphone.

As the heroes and villains were getting ready to fight, Jazz and Steff found themselves facing against Baby Eddie. "Heh, heh you lovely ladies would hurt a poor defenseless baby would you?" Eddie pleaded.

"No, we can harm a baby, even an evil one like you." Jazz sighed.

"Well how about we let him play with our baby," Steff suggested placing Hana down in front of Eddy.

"What, you think I won't hurt a girl." Eddy laughed as he fired an electric bolt from his rattle.

"Page," Hana laughed as she did her signature page turning block to deflect the bolt. Eddy tried blasting more bolts at Hana, only for the little girl to happily slap them away.

"What gives?" Eddy demanded.

"Oh did we forget to tell you? Hana here is actually a super ninja baby." Jazz and Steff explained.

"Ninjas, it's always ninjas," Eddy griped as Hana playfully tackled him. As Freakazette announced earlier, thanks to the others joining in the battle, the heroes now outnumbered and overpowered the villains, and once again found themselves at the mercy of the heroes.

"So do you surrender now?" Jake asked.

"Wait just give us a second," Pandarus pleaded. About 7 seconds later, they all heard a 'ding' coming from the machine the cameos were working on.

"Is someone making popcorn?" Freakazette asked excitedly. Eager for some real snack foods.

"Fools didn't you realized that we were just stalling for time." Guitierrez laughed.

"Stalling for what? Popcorn?" Freakazette asked hopefully again.

"No, but you can enjoy our latest creation," Sr. and the other villains laughed. The machine opened up to reveal a giant 12 ft. tall monster with four arms. While it had a similar face to Stitch and the other experiments; this one was had pink scaly skin, no fur, and the arms all had distinct features. One arm was ghostlike, the second one was cybernetic, the third one was robotic, and the last looked normal except it was holding a wand.

"This is the reason I had to break into you lab Jumba," Vlad laughed. "You know what happens when you give an indestructible monster all of our powers? You get an unstoppable creature with my ghost powers."

"My magic," Pandarus added.

"My powers from the internet," Guitierrez said.

"And my weapon technology," Sr. finished. "In other words this is the Ultimate Experiment X!" Ultimate Experiment X then roared at the group of young heroes.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us," Ron cringed.


End file.
